The Libra Trilogy Part I: Awakening
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: AU Co written by Nerwen Aldarion. A prophecy of a Libra, a balance between the Varren and the Ranue has been born. Teyla Emaggen searches for her while bounty hunter Ronon tries to hunt Teyla down. TeylaRonon and Shweir
1. Birth of a Journey

Disclaimer: Stargate is owned by very rich men, which we are definatley not.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This here is another one of my babies, and one of my favorite stories. It took me a long time to persuade my sister that we were ready to start this fic, but as you can see, I succeeded. I hope everyone enjoys this.

A/N: Nerwen Aldarion: Hey ya'll you know us we can't seem to stop writing different fics, so here is a fic that is goody, I think all you TeylaDex fans will like it so just read and enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Libra Trilogy Part 1

Awakening

Chapter 1: The Birth of a Journey

The universe is a vast black emptiness full of stars and planets. These systems form galaxies, an infinite number of them. In one galaxy lived a network of alien races the main one being humans. Combined, the systems formed a government called the Galactic Administration which spanned the entire galaxy. Supported by the Administration was a powerful chosen race called the Ranue. It was determined that their unique powers of the tamer elements—wind, water and earth—had been gifted to them by the Void.

The Void was a living thing that created all life and selected those with special powers. It is unknown how it was created; many believe that there is a presence higher than the Void, but no proof has been found. The Ranue were the chosen ones who believed that they were to protect the galaxy and preserve the peace.

However, there was a darker side to the Void. Beings were selected by the Void who chose to believe that their power was made to rule the galaxy instead of serving it. Their gifts were the crueler powers of lightening, fire and complete control of the mind. They named themselves the Varren.

Like a plague of death, the Varren swept into the galaxy and claimed their share of it. For two years the halves of the galaxy battled against one another. However, the Varren boldly targeted Ranue academies and bases; it wasn't long before only a few hundred Ranue survived.

The only hope was in and age old prophecy of a Libra, the first child of a Varren and a Ranue, the balance who would destroy the darkness. The prophecy was spoken by the last seer before the bearers of the future disappeared. It was said that when the Libra was born another seer would be chosen to aid the Libra in the fight.

It was a thin shred of hope that many believed would never come true. Unknown to the Administration, that day had come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the Ranue base, a battle raged both on the ground and in the air. Ranue and Varren ships were tangled in a severe fight among the stars. The debris of lost ships was a hazard to those on the ground, but for the Ranue it was worth it.

Jorto could hear the screams of agony as he stood outside in the corridor. He snuck a glance at the woman lying on the bed inside. Her brown curls were damp from perspiration, her green eyes shut tight as another contraction passed. He cast a glance at Laichta, his young apprentice, sitting in the corner awed by the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Jorto," Cardern—one of the three council members who were present—gestured for him to enter, "How goes the battle?"

"Our forces are holding them back, but the Varren have far superior numbers. We won't hold out for long."

Cardern bowed his head and sighed but looked up immediately when the woman in the bed let out another cry of pain. He looked at Malna and Windon and their eyes held the same answer: it wouldn't be long now.

Jenna smoothed the damp hair from the woman's brow, "You can do this, Shanea. You were chosen to be the mother of the Libra, that is a gift, child, it won't be much longer."

Shanea nodded in understanding and let out another moan of anguish. Jenna left her side momentarily to join the council members and Jorto, "She's weakening," she told them with a grave face, "This labor is more difficult than any I have seen." The distressing look in her eyes confirmed it, Shanea Weir—mother of the Libra—was going to die.

Shanea let out another loud cry of pain, sending Jenna back to the bed. "Alright, Shanea, it's time to start pushing."

The council members, Jorto, and even little Laichta took a few steps towards the bed, eager to see the Libra for the first time. Jorto's wrist comm beeped, and he stepped back to hear the news of the battle. "We're holding them back for now, Master Jorto, but they're tearing through our ranks. We can't hold them much longer."

"Hold them for as long as you can," he replied and turned his attention to the bed again. It was obvious that Shanea was losing her strength rapidly. After her first push, she collapsed against the pillows while gasping for breath.

"I see the head, Shanea," Jenna told her, "You need to keep pushing. I know you're tired but you have to continue. The Void chose you to do this."

Shanea took a few more deep breaths and sat up to push again. She strained with effort for several minutes before dropping back to the bed.

"One more push should do it," Jenna said, "The Libra is almost here, Shanea, your child is almost here. You can do this."

Groaning with pain, she squeezed her muscles one more time and her child slid from her womb. Laichta shoved past Jorto and Windon to get a closer look at the squalling baby in Jenna's arms. Cooing nonsense to soothe the tiny baby, she wrapped the infant into a fuzzy blanket and bent down towards Shanea, "You have a daughter."

Shanea gave her a weary smile, lightly touching the baby's chubby cheek, "Elizabeth," she bequeathed her daughter. She could feel her life leaving her as she fought for one more breath. "Take care of her," she said before her heart ceased to beat.

Solemnly, Malna placed Shanea's hands on her chest and covered her face with the sheet.

"Jorto," Cardern said, "You will take the Libra into exile and train her until word is sent for you to return."

Jenna walked over and placed Elizabeth Weir in his arms. He looked at the now silent child for several moments before looking back at the council members, "Thank you for this honor, but what of my apprentice Laichta?"

"She will go with you," Malna explained, "Laichta will be a great companion to the Libra."

"You must go now," Windon informed them, "I have informed the fighters to protect your transport at all costs."

Jorto nodded, "Thank you again." He gestures for Laichta to follow him as they left the room to climb aboard a ship headed for safety.

"All our hops rest on that child," Malna said.

"We are the only ones who will know where the Libra is," Cardern said, "Not even the Administration shall be informed until the time has come for her to face her destiny."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_25 years later_

Teyla Emaggen sat outside of Samantha Carter's office, waiting patiently to be called in. As a leading operative for the Galactic Administration she had often been called in here to receive a mission, but never one quite like this.

She had only just entered her quarters when she had received the word that she was to go straight to Carter's office and to tell no one about what she was doing. This meant that what ever mission they had in mind for her was more than likely top secret and danger was guaranteed.

Not that she minded, danger was always a factor for whatever mission. The key to being a great operative was knowing what to do and always expecting the unexpected. Wasn't that what they had taught her at the Academy on Barusha?

The door the Sam's office opened and Teyla was shooed in. Sam was sitting behind her desk looking gravely at a file before her; she finally looked up when Teyla sat down.

"Teyla," Sam greeted her, "It's good to see you again."

"It is good to see you as well," She replied, "But I have to ask exactly why I am here?"

Sam smiled, "You cut right to the chase," She sighed, "The truth is you are one of the best operatives to grace the Administration in a long time."

"You flatter me."

"No I'm stating a fact. When we received word of this mission you were the only one that came to mind." Sam looked Teyla in the eye, "I'm going to tell you something that cannot leave this room. You have heard of the myth about the Libra have you not?"

"Of course," Teyla said, "Supposedly the one that will defeat the Varren, why do you ask?"

"Apparently this myth is a fact."

Teyla's eyes widened, "How is this possible?"

Sam stood up and walked to the window, "About 25 years ago three members of the Ranue council overlooked the Libra's birth and hid her away to protect her until the time came where she was ready…that time is now."

"Then why am I here?"

"We need you to find and bring her to the Administration."

"But surely the council members could tell you where she is.

Sam sighed, "Yes but unfortunately they all died before they could give us a location."

Now Teyla was beginning to understand, "You want me to scourge the galaxy looking for one woman who just happens to be the Libra?"

Sam turned to look at her, "That is exactly what I am saying." She walked back to her desk, "All we have are a list of planets that the Libra could be hidden on."

Teyla gaped at the long list of names, "There must be thirty as least!"

"37 unfortunately and we have no idea which one she is on, and we don't have any idea what she looks like," Sam handed her piece of paper, "The only thing you can identify her with is this. As you know all Ranue and Varren have a mark on their right hand that distinguish which side of the Void they serve, the Libra has a mark that is a blending of the two and is the only one of its kind."

Teyla nodded, "Is this all I have?"

"I'm afraid so," Sam explained, "But you cannot travel your normal way, you must find another way, hire a smuggling vessel or something. You cannot attract attention to the fact that you are Administration, the Varren are already on to us as it is."

"I understand," Teyla said, she stood up, "I shall bring the Libra here or die trying."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll get your supplies Doc, would you please pipe down," Marcus Lorne told the man following behind him as he descended into the engine room.

"Don't get cheeky with me," Carson Beckett warned his friend and captain.

"Look we're low on money," Marcus explained, "So I'm gonna pick up a passenger or two before our next job that is if we can ever get this damn thing off the ground."

The thing he referred to was the smuggling ship, _Free Spirit_, a small vessel that was constantly repaired after every bump in scrape it went into by the mechanic now half way buried in one of the engines.

"You got ten seconds to tell me what's wrong before I throw you into the engine and crank it up," Marcus warned.

"Do not rush me!" Rodney McKay snapped, "The problem is in the pulmonary outlet it's completely shot, so I have to redirect the power to the secondary components which is tricky since it could overload."

"In basic language please!"

"If you don't let me work this whole ship could explode."

"Oy, I knew I should have stayed at the hospital instead of joining this crew," Carson muttered to himself.

"So how long before it's fixed?" Marcus asked.

"Well, the average mechanic would take three hours, but, if I may be modest, I am a genius so I can have this fixed in about an hour," Rodney bragged.

"Modest, Rodney?" Carson asked.

"Yes, I person of my brilliance can have a sense of humility."

"Just fix it, alright?" Marcus ordered, "I'm gonna scout out a passenger."

The planet Arhina was a rather rowdy world that was ignored by the Varren and barely tolerated by the Administration. Lorne decided to look where any decent person would, the local cantina. He ordered up a whiskey and glanced around the room at the fellow occupants. All the men looked like smugglers like him, one he was pretty sure was a pirate and all the women in the room were cantina girls snuggling into their customer's lap. All the women except one that is, and she caught his attention.

A pretty woman for sure, who had a confidante look about her. She seemed strong enough, maybe a warrior, and she was looking right at him.

"See anything you like?" he asked her.

"Hardly" Was her reply, her brown eyes displaying her obvious annoyance.

"Then why are you burning holes into me with your eyes?"

"Barkeep says you're a good smuggler, is this true?"

He grinned, "I get the job done if that's what you mean."

"Well I need to hire a transport, one that has a fast ship and doesn't ask many questions." She explained.

"Is the law after you or something?" He asked.

"I would just prefer to avoid any Varren entanglements," was her reply.

"You and me both, but before we get ahead of ourselves we need to talk about where you're going and what you'll pay."

She brought out a piece of paper, "I need transportation to these planets."

When he saw how many there were he nearly choked, "But that's…"  
"Thirty-seven," She finished, "and as for payment I am willing to over you one-thousand credits per planet and a bonus if we avoid Varren space."

"Thirty-seven thousand!" He exclaimed.

"Yes," She said calmly, "but I warn you if any or your crew gets the wrong idea I shall leave immediately and you won't receive any credits."

"Thirty-seven thousand!"

She sighed, "Well will you take it or leave it."

"I don't even know you're name woman!"

"Teyla Emaggen, now will you answer my question?"

He grinned, "Honey for thirty-seven thousand you can paint my ship pink and fill it with roses."

"I'll take that as a yes," Teyla said rising, "I shall meet you at your ship Captain Lorne."

"How did you know my name? And what exactly are you doing?" He asked forcing her to stop.

She turned, "Did you think by chance I you found here? I do my research captain, I suggest you do yours."

With that she left him staring after her, wondering just what he'd gotten him and his crew into.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the planet Fraiden the metropolis known as Jarda rose like a shining beacon of twinkling lights and clean cut buildings that reached for the sky. The outward appearance was of a masterpiece but like a beautiful tree if rotted within full of scum and greedy bankers eager to fill their own pockets.

Jarda was famous for it's wealth but was even better known by the tales that were whispered about the bounty hunters, the fiercest and deadliest group of men to ever travel the stars. Here they met to turn in bounties and receive new ones, from the lowest job to the biggest chase they were all here and nothing was quite as exciting as a chase to receive the biggest pay.

The Administration hardly used the hunters, preferring to use operatives specially trained. But Governors who lorded over planets used them frequently as well as the Varren who always thought it would never hurt to put a few extra men hunting for one man or in this case a woman.

Once the man on the receiving end of the transmission heard the price on the head for Teyla Emaggen, he knew all the other hunters would be chomping at the bit to get this one.

He had become one of the best for a reason, he never let a bounty get away and little surprised him about the chase anymore. But even he had to wonder why the Varren would want to pay such a large sum for a woman, but it wasn't his place to pass judgment on a good pay.

He smiled knowingly; he had the upper hand in this chase. He had knew Emaggen personally, true it had been years since he had seen her but he knew habits rarely died and with that information he knew he could find her quickly.

Staring at the picture in his hand, the one the Varren had sent, he couldn't help but smile, _Watch out Teyla, Ronon Dex is on your tail._

TBC

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: was it good? Do you want the next chap soon?Will Ronon catch Teyla? Find out soon, please R&R.


	2. The Troubles with Bounty Hunters

Disclaimer: Very rich people we call TPTB own Stargate, characters you don't recognize are ours.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I was so depressed after writing the tenth chapter of Past Offenses, that my sister was nice enough to let me update this little favorite of mine. In this story you get to meet John. I didn't pretty him up in this one really, what I mean is that I made sure he wasn't an angel in personality he's always pretty in looks. Teyla/Ronon stuff is hilarous in this chap. On with the show.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: I love the TeylaRonon stuff in this story, its fun and they hate each other but they flirt at the same time it's so much fun. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2: The Troubles with Bounty Hunters

Deep in Varren space, three battleships were docked together and the owners of each ship were sitting together in the conference room on one of them. The ships were the _Battlestar, Blood Slayer_ and the _Orion_—the three ships of Emperor Deymos's three apprentices. They were gathered on John Sheppard's ship waiting for their Master's important message.

John chatted occasionally with Aiden Ford, the third apprentice. While they were rivals, the two treated each other as friendly enemies—always up for another bet. Falron Tores—the second apprentice—regarded John as his greatest adversary and his feeling were returned by the first apprentice. The two tried to stay as far away from each other as possible, which worked most of the time.

Finally, the Emperor appeared in a hologram, "My apprentices," he greeted.

"Master, it has been to long," John said, "We should all visit you on Syltar soon."

"I will look forward to teaching you more," he said, "but I have an important assignment for all of you. Word has reached us that the Libra has been born."

"Seriously?" Aiden asked, "How long ago?"

"Twenty-five years."

"That recent?" John joked.

"What do you want us to do, master?" Falron said seriously.

"I want you to find her."

"Her?" he inquired in surprise, "The Libra is a woman?"

"Are there any other types of her?" John asked him receiving a glare in return, "Do you know where she is?"

Deymos shook his head, "The Ranue have hidden her location; my spies have sent me clues, but nothing hardcore. There is this, however," a picture of a beautiful woman appeared on the screen beside him, "Teyla Emaggen, an operative for the Administration."

"You want me to handle her?" John asked, "Cause with those looks it wouldn't be a chore." Aiden struggled not to laugh.

"Our spies assured me that she is the one sent out to find the Libra since the Ranue Councilors who knew her location are all dead," Deymos explained, "I have already but a bounty on her head, but I need you to find the Libra before she does."

"I will, master," Falron assured him.

"All of us will do our best," John eyed Falron.

"I know you will," Deymos said, "Good luck, my apprentices."

Once the master was gone, the three apprentices rose. "50 credits says I find her before you," Aiden dared John.

"You're on."

"This is a serious matter," Falron stated.

"We know, but it's not like we can't have a little fun on the side," John said, "You should try it, would do wonders for your blood pressure."

Falron glowered at him before leaving the room. "Guy's got no spirit," John stated, "Can't handle any competition."

"At least you can afford to piss him off," Aiden said, "I'm the third apprentice, he's the second."

"The joys of the being the number one," John teased, "A shame you'll never get there."

Aiden grinned wickedly, "We'll see about that."

"Oh scary, looks like I'll have to watch my back."

* * *

Teyla was at what served as the mess hall on the ship going over all the data she could on the next planet on the list. It didn't seem like a planet where the Libra would hide but then again none of the planets on the list seemed like one either.

Lorne came in to grab a cup of coffee, "How many planets have we visited now? Twenty-three? Twenty-five?"

"Eight," She replied not even looking up.

"Really?" She glared at him and went back to analyzing the data, "So are you going to tell me what you're looking for?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell me who you're working for?"

"As I said before do your research," She reminded him.

"I'm not good at research." He informed her.

"Then I guess you'll never know," Teyla stood up and gathered up all of her things and left the room.

* * *

Teyla was more than a little irritated, the eighth planet and eighth dead end. What she hated more was that it might be twenty-nine more planets before she even found the Libra. Besides she was getting tired of sharing the ship with three men as well as Lorne's constant questioning of who she was.

"Have you seen a man named Jorto?" Teyla asked one of the officials on the planet.

He shook his head, "No, I'm sorry."

"What about a woman named Laichta?" He responded with a negative, "Have you ever heard anything about Ranue staying here?" Once again it was another dead end. She thanked him and continued on her way.

The street was barren and she was rounding the corner of a building when a bolt from a weapon hit the wall just next to her head. She rushed into the doorway of an empty ware house and pulled out her weapon. She tried to peek from the doorway but all she received was a shot in the door.

Teyla aimed her weapon at the direction of the firing but she was shooting blind. She swore under her breath, why couldn't she see him?

Teyla was aiming carefully, perhaps a bit too much or maybe it was just her luck because the next thing she knew there were shooting pains in her hands and the gun was a few feet away. She tried to grab it but a flurry of shots stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You were overanalyzing the situation," Her shooter called out as he came into view, his weapon trained on her, "you always did that."

_Impossible_ she thought fate could not hate her that much. "Ronon Dex, please tell me you're a figment of my imagination."

"Glad that you fantasize about me," He said stepping in front of her and picking up her weapon.

"Oh yes I fantasize some nights before I close my eyes of different ways I could murder you, horrible, torturous deaths," She told him, "those are the nights that I sleep best."

Ronon had to appreciate that come back, "Still as flippant as ever."

Teyla grinned, "How about I show you a little flip," she kicked his legs out from under him. While he was still trying to maintain his balance she twisted his weapon out of his hands. She smiled happily, "One of the last things they taught us at the Academy was to never engage your prey in a conversation…of course you wouldn't know that considering you didn't graduate."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Just stating a fact," She replied mesmerized by the weapon she held in her hand, "This gun is amazing."

"Thanks that's why I like it."

"Does it set to stun?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Good," and she pulled the trigger.

_I really hate her_ was the last thing he thought before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Teyla was still a little annoyed when she made it back to the ship and everyone else noticed.

"What happened did a drunk hit on you?" Rodney asked his head bent over the thermo couplink.

"No I just hate it when bounty hunters come after me," She replied.

"Bounty hunters?" Rodney said, "Bounty hunters! The ones that ravage and kill?"

"Good thing you are in the smuggling business," Teyla remarked as she sat down at the table.

Lorne walked in from the cockpit, "There are bounty hunters after her!" Rodney exclaimed.

"What?!" Lorne asked, "What have you done that has bounty hunters after you?"

"Nothing," She answered without looking up.

"Bounty hunters don't go after people for nothing."

She sighed, "The Varren are mad because I stole something of theirs," Teyla lied hoping that he bought it.

Lorne looked at her suspiciously, "Since when do the Varren send bounty hunters to do their dirty work?"

"I don't know," she said exasperated getting up from the table and she went into the room that served as her bedroom on the ship.

"She's hiding something," Lorne said offhandedly to Rodney.

"Bounty hunters…big murdering bounty hunters," Rodney rambled and Lorne rolled his eyes.

* * *

Teyla sat down onto the bed and sighed, the day couldn't have gone worst; she had gotten no where and had found out that the last person she wanted to see again was now hunting her.

Ronon Dex, if she had gone forever without seeing him she would have died happy. They had met at the Galactic Administration Academy on Barusha and her first thoughts of him had been that of hatred. Alright her first thoughts were of how attractive he was…her second thoughts were that of hatred.

The two had been rivals from day one; she always followed the rules and did everything by the book. He on the other hand felt that it was time to change; he would battle with the instructors and use tactics that were border line Varren.

Teyla grabbed her dataputer and keyed in Ronon's name to find anything she could about him, anything that had changed since the Academy. It didn't find much, not surprising considering his change in occupation. All it said was his address on Freidan as well as some tidbits about his home world.

It mentioned briefly about his stay on Barusha but all it said was that he didn't graduate; no reason for why he left. That bothered Teyla, was he expelled or did he really walk out like the rumors had said?

Now Teyla would have to watch her back more carefully, she wasn't foolish, she knew the only reason she won the fight today was because he had underestimated her. He had always been better at fighting, strategy and even weaponry, something that had annoyed her to no end. She resented that even though she did everything she was supposed to, no rule breaking at all, he was still the best. Even when she graduated people were whispering that if Ronon were still there she would only have been second in the class. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, Ronon was still the exasperating man he was on the academy. He was still annoying and rude and just down right offensive. A small smile tugged at her mouth, and he was still as handsome as ever.

He could still make her heart flutter just like he used to.

* * *

The Varren Empire is separated into four parts. The core worlds in the center of the realm belonged to Deymos and were filled with giant metropolises. The courtiers would waltz around the Emperor with their spouses but would sneak off in the middle of the night to visit their mistresses' apartments. The other three sections belonged to the three apprentices.

Denevar was the capital planet for the first apprentice's sector which was where he was situated at the moment. John woke up from his sleep with a yawn. He snuck a peak at the clock on the table beside the bed and pushed back the covers after he detangled himself from the woman beside him.

Trinna was roused from her sleep when he left the bed. She put on a flirty smile, "Why don't you come back?"

"Can't," he said, "I have to meet with my spies."

"To find the Libra?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Your spies can wait," Trinna begged, "I'll make it worth your while."

"I think your husband will be looking for you," he said as he finished dressing.

"I doubt it," she mused.

_Can't take the hint_, he thought to himself, "Look, I had a great time last night, but you should probably look for someone else's bed to sleep in tonight."

He left her to get dressed and flounce out of his room in high dudgeon. The men he wanted to speak to were waiting in the conference room. "Alright," he said as soon as he entered, "What have you got?"

"I'm afraid that would be very little, my lord," one of the four men said, "The Administration is treating this has a high security matter."

"Tell me something I don't know," John replied, "Are there any clues?"

"A list was given to Agent Emaggen, a long list," another one stated, "It's rumored that some of the Ranue know more information, but it can't be proven."

"Stick to that rumor," John told them, "Someone among them knows where she is, and I want you to find out who."

* * *

On Junetor, the Varren officers ignored the screams coming from the prison level. Such was a common occurrence with Falron, who enjoyed torturing his prisoners. The Ranue man who was crying out of pain was tied down to a metal slab as Deymos's second apprentice sent another course of lightening through his entire body. It had been this way for hours.

"I will ask again," Falron said as he stepped even closer to the Ranue, "Where is the Libra hidden?"

The prisoner whimpered but didn't let a word slip from his lips. This pleased Falron greatly. He placed a finger between the Ranue's eyes and small tongue of fire licked at the tender spot. The Ranue screamed again as a hole burned through his skin, "Stop!"

"Tell me, and I will."

He struggled with his conscious before finally nodding, "I know three worlds: Letur, Dinal and Rostok. It is rumored that she is on one of them."

Falron smiled and took out a knife, "Thank you, you have been most helpful," he said before drawing the blade across the Ranue's throat.

* * *

The sixteenth planet on the list was Radix a rather wet planet considering it rained about ninety percent of the year. Teyla was wet and miserable within an hour of landing on the planet, after three days there she was ready to kill someone.

She talked to the fishy looking aliens on the planet and decided that if the Ranue were going to hide the Libra somewhere it wouldn't be where they would stick out so easily.

Teyla was walking in the courtyard back to the ship contemplating how wonderful it would be to peel off her wet clothes and put on something dry when the noticed that the plant in front of her was now singed. It didn't take her long to know what was going on _can't Ronon take a hint?_ She wondered and ducked behind the low garden wall.

At least there weren't many places for him to hide this time and she knew what to look for. "And here I was hoping you would learn from your defeat last time," She called out to him.

"I'm a slow learner," he replied missing by just inches. Teyla knew she was in trouble since he was getting close to actually hitting her with his blast and she had no idea if it was set to stun.

"Why can't you just give up?" She asked.

"It's a matter of pride now," He explained.

"Yes well if you want to salvage your pride you should leave now," She told him.

"I like to play dangerously," Then he jumped over the wall. She tried to shoot at him but he was quick. Teyla used a back hand kick to send his gun flying from his hand, but he twisted her leg and she found herself sprawling on the ground her own gun far away from her.

So now both were weaponless, Ronon's gun was closest to them and they both made a grab for it. Ronon grabbed her around the waist to keep her from getting to it, she tried to kick him in a _very_ sensitive place but he stopped her. They had both reverted from the normal rules of engagement and were now fighting like children.

They continued to squabble like children and Ronon thought he had the advantage until she bit his hand. He jerked away giving her the time to kick herself away from him and gain enough of an edge to grab his weapon.

"You bit me!" He said shocked by how the events had turned out.

"Well you're trying to kidnap me," She protested, "and you grabbed my hair."

"You were trying to get away from me," He explained, "and I couldn't let that happen not after you tried to kick me there."

Teyla grinned, "I've learned a swift kick in that spot can make a grown man cry, I've always dreamed about doing that to you."

"As long as you dream about me," Ronon said looking pleased with himself, "I have a feeling I'll dream about his moment."

She was confused, "As a nightmare?"

He shook his head, "Nope your wet and your white top is see through." She looked down and sure enough it was.

"Well let me cut the dream short," she said before stunning him again. She was about to pick up her weapon when and evil thought came to her mind. Instead she made her way back to her ship taking _his_ weapon instead. After all she deserved it.

* * *

Dinal—planet number eighteen—was a desert planet with a sparse population, mainly of humans. Marcus could see a few Sodans, a race of aliens who preferred warmer planets since they were cold-blooded.

Everyone, alien and human, watched the outsiders warily, "Something's happened," he stated.

"I believe you are right," Teyla agreed.

"What drew you to that conclusion?" Rodney asked.

"They're afraid," Lorne explained, "Something's happened that frightened them. They think we might do the same."

Teyla tapped on the shoulder of a man sweeping sand off the porch of his store, "Excuse me; is there a man named Jorto who lives here?"

Immediately the man looked alarmed, "Go away."

"I just need…"

"Go away and don't come back," he warned, "we don't want anymore trouble."

The man went into his store and slammed the door on them, "Well I don't know about you, but I'm getting suspicious," Marcus said.

"I think they know where he is," Teyla speculated, "but they are afraid to tell me.""Psst!" an old woman hidden behind the corner of the store.

"Looks like someone isn't," Lorne pointed.

The four of them walked over to the woman, "You are looking for, Jorto?"

"Yes I am," Teyla said.

"I'm afraid you might have come too late," she said, "The Varren arrived earlier today; they left not long ago."

Fear rose up in Teyla, "Were they looking for Jorto?"

The woman nodded, "No one has dared go to his home since they left."

"Tell us where it is."

Using the directions the woman gave them, Teyla, Lorne and his crew found the small cottage about two miles from the town. The front door was busted open and lay in splinters on the floor. The gaping hole was a warning to them that they wouldn't like what they'd find inside.

They all pulled out their weapons, even though only Teyla and Marcus were the only ones who could really use them, and walked carefully inside the home.

It was a disaster. Furniture was split; sand had blown into the house and covered the floor. Some of it was caked in the blood that lay in small puddles beside and old man.

"Jorto," Teyla whispered as she saw that the Ranue has been killed by a slice to the back, a coward's way of murder.

"He's a Ranue," Carson said as he examined the body, and Teyla nodded.

"There's another body by the sofa," Lorne said as he walked towards them, "A woman."

Alarms went off in Teyla's head, "Let me see her."

"I don't think you should, it isn't a pretty sight."

"I _need_ to see her," she enforced.

"Seriously," Lorne said, "What they did to her was sick and you shouldn't…" but Teyla had already shoved past him and walked towards the other slumped form.

It was a pretty young woman who had gone through the worst torment. Her blue eyes were wide open with fear and her clothes had been torn to shreds. Blood was smeared across her thighs from repeated rapes. The blow that had killed her was a jagged knife to the stomach, a slow, painful way to die.

Swallowing back her last meal, Teyla knelt by the body and picked up her right wrist. The mark on her hand was Ranue.

"It's not her," she sighed of relief.

"Not who?" Lorne asked.

Teyla avoided the question, "Are there any more bodies?"

Rodney shook his head, "None."

"They may have her," she said to herself, "We need to question the town."

"No," Lorne said, "Not until you tell us who you're looking for."

A loud thump in the closet caught everyone's attention, "There's someone in there," Teyla whispered and pulled out Ronon's gun.

Panic took over the jittery mechanic, "It's the Varren! Now we're all going to die painful deaths! They'll burn our hearts in our chests by just a thought and...Don't open that door!"

A cloaked figure burst out of the closet, making Rodney scream, and knocked Lorne's weapon out of his hand with a sword before he could fire. Teyla let out a shot, but the person dodged out of the way, grabbing Marcus and holding a silver dagger up to his throat.

Teyla held up a hand, gesturing to the person to stop and put her gun away. She looked at Carson and Rodney to silently tell them to do the same. The closet door was still opened and she frowned at what she saw inside. The ceiling was open to reveal a secret compartment that the individual holding Lorne hostage must have been hiding in.

"Who are you?" the cloaked person asked, revealing that it was a woman.

"I am Teyla Emaggen. The man you are threatening is Capt. Marcus Lorne of the _Free Spirit_ and his crew Dr. Carson Beckett and Rodney McKay. "

"Why are you here? Are you Varren?"

"No," Teyla said," I am looking for someone."

"Who?"

She didn't answer at first, but the woman dug her blade deep towards Lorne's throat, "I search for the Libra."

"Nice try," Lorne croaked out, "But I don't think she'll…"

"You work for the Administration," the woman stated.

"Yes."

"Then it is time for the Libra to face her destiny?" she asked.

Teyla nodded, "Yes it is."

The woman released Lorne, who rubbed his neck as he moved quickly away. She pushed back the hood of her cloak to reveal brown curls that fell to her shoulders and framed delicate features and bright green eyes. She tucked the knife back into her belt beside her sword, removed the fingerless gauntlet from her hand and held it up to show the mark—a cross between the Varren and Ranue brand. The four bystanders stared at the mark with surprise and awe.

"I will go with you," the Libra declared.

"We are in serious trouble," Lorne stated aloud.

* * *

A/N: We could have kept the search on longer, but it wasn't that important so we decided to end it. It might be a bit fast paced but it will slow down after this. Next chapter Teyla gets kidnapped by Ronon which will be very funny I guarantee it.


	3. A Little Bit of Bonding

Disclaimer: TPTB owns all of this.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Here is another chap, all of you Teyla/Ronon fans will love this one. Shweir fans, John and Elizabeth do meet in this chapter. By the way, Elizabeth will seem a bit out of character but I have done this for a reason. Read on and you'll understand, it will settle out later on. Enjoy.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: My sister and I have different opinions as to what this chapter is rated, I say it's rated M she says it's rated T, you can decide. Either way things get steamy in the Spanky department this chapter LOL

* * *

Chapter 3: A Little Bit of Bonding

"The Libra?!" Rodney exclaimed, still inside the cottage, "The mythical child of a Varren and Ranue who will destroy the Varren is standing right in front of us?!"

"That is apparent, Rodney," Carson said.

"You could have told us about this…her," Lorne pointed out to Teyla, "and the fact that you work for the Administration."

"I told you that if you did your research you would find out that I am the best operative the Administration has," Teyla said, "I wouldn't have told you about my mission, but that would have answered your question about why I want to avoid Varren space."

"While you are arguing about what should have been told," The Libra began, "might I suggest that we bury the bodies and leave this planet in case the Varren return."

"Right," Marcus said, "Rodney, go get a shovel."

"Me?! Why me?!"

"Cause I'm the captain and I told you to," He said with a smile, "Now get the shovel."

Rodney grumbled the entire time as the three men took shifts digging graves for the bodies.

Once the bodies of her guardians were buried, The Libra knelt at each of them and said a little prayer before pulling out her sword. "You shall all bear witness to this," she said before slicing it across her palm.

Carson and Teyla both dove in to stop her, but she held up her bleeding hand to impede them. She touched the tip of her sword with her finger and small streams of water ran down the blade, mingling with the blood. A large gust of wind rose up suddenly, blinding them all with sand for several minutes before the breeze swirled around the sword coating the blood with dirt. She touched the tip of her sword again and hungry flames danced along the blade. Suddenly the air crackled with electricity and the sky darkened with black clouds. A needle of lightening shot out of the sky, making everyone except the Libra jump, and touched the sliver blade pointed towards the heavens. The Libra lowered her sword and placed the flat of it against her forehead. Purple veins grew along the blade of the sword, displaying what they had witnessed.

"The Blood Ceremony," Teyla gasped, "You blooded your sword."

The Libra nodded, "Now I am a true Ranue."

"I thought Ranue blades were blue?" Rodney asked.

"They are," she explained, "but I am half Varren."

"So instead of red or blue you get purple," Lorne said, "Makes sense."

She inspected her blooded sword one last time before meeting their eyes, "Are you going to take me to your ship?"

"Sure Li….uh," Lorne scratched his head, "What are we supposed to call you?"

"My name is Elizabeth Weir, you can call me that."

"Good, cause it would be a dead giveaway if we kept calling you Libra."

* * *

The empty cargo bay on the _Free Spirit_ served as an excellent training room for Teyla who was trying out her new gun. Actually the pistol didn't really belong to her, but she was enjoying the weapon she'd confiscated from Ronon every time she fired it.

She had to admit, though, the pistol wasn't as nearly as impressive as its owner. The thought of Ronon's hard, muscular arms and intense green eyes sent shivers up and down her spine and made her heart skip a beat.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth's voice snapped her back into reality.

"No," Teyla said, "What made you think so?"

"You were staring ahead with a strange look on your face," she explained, "I was afraid you were worried about something."

_I'm afraid I may be losing my sanity to be attracted to Ronon Dex…again_ she admitted to herself, but gave Elizabeth a smile, "I'm fine."

"Good," The Libra said before her eyes drifted to the pistol in Teyla's hand, "Interesting weapon, may I see it?"

She handed her the gun which Elizabeth inspected critically, "Has both stun and kill mode…Satedan?" Teyla nodded, "Impressive."

"Thank you, it's stolen."

That received a raised eyebrow, "what?'"

"A bounty hunter is on my tail and last time I beat him during his kidnap attempt I took his weapon."

"I see," she replied, "Well it is very efficient." To prove her point, Elizabeth fires the pistol three times at the paper target tacked to the wall—it was obliterated.

"You're a good shot," Teyla complimented.

"Master Jorto had me train in all forms of combat."

"I see," Teyla said as the weapon was returned to her.

"Tell me about the Varren," Elizabeth said as she took a seat on a nearby crate.

"The Varren in general?"

"No, I want to know who is in charge besides Emperor Deymos."

"Well," Teyla began as she took a seat on a crate in front of her, "He has three apprentices, Aiden Ford, Falron Tores and John Sheppard. Sheppard, the first apprentice, is the one who has the Emperor's ear."

"Tell me about Sheppard."

"What do you want to know?" Teyla asked.

"Everything," she replied, "I want to know about my enemy."

"Okay," Teyla began, "He's got a unique strength with mind power, which may contribute to his ability to sway so many systems to join the Varren." She paused before adding, "He's also said to be handsome."

The Libra looked curious, "Handsome?"

"Do you not know what I mean?" she asked in a confused tone.

Elizabeth shook her head, "What do you mean that he's handsome?"

"His looks are appealing," Teyla explained, "He makes women feel weak inside."

"So a man can inspire weakness in a woman if he is handsome?"

"Sheppard can," Teyla agreed, now a hint of anger laced in her voice, "He once found an operative in his ranks, so he seduced her until she confessed all of her secrets."

"Seduced?"

Teyla blinked in surprise, "You honestly don't know what that means?"

"Why else would I ask?"

"Well he convinced her that he had feelings for her, romantic feelings. So she slept with him then told him everything she knew about the Administration. Afterwards, he sent her back and let everyone know what happened. The Administration had her removed from the program."

"But if he raped her, why was she fired?"

"He didn't rape her," Teyla said, "She was willing."

"Oh," Elizabeth said, even though it was apparent that she didn't understand. "Have you ever met him?" she asked.

Teyla shook her head, "I've only heard of him from passing and the fact that the operative was my friend Kyla Janson."

"I see," Elizabeth said, "I'm sorry that your friend was too weak to withstand him."

Teyla blinked in confusion and wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that, "Uh, thank you. Just hope that you never meet him."

"If I do, I won't be as foolish as your friend," Elizabeth assured her before leaving the cargo hold.

* * *

In the galley, Marcus Lorne found Teyla along with the rest of his crew. He'd situated the Libra in her quarters which she'd taken without complaint. She was a strange creature; that was for sure, polite but hollow.

"Teyla," he began, "What is with that girl?"

"She's arrogant," Rodney answered instead, "All she talks about is her destiny."

Teyla shook her head, "She's not arrogant she's…"

"Cold," Lorne said, "It's like she doesn't feel anything."

Recalling the conversation she recently had with her Teyla replied, "She doesn't seem to know much about people. She didn't understand what handsome meant."

"What is she, slow or something?" Rodney asked.

"No," came the reply from the door. Everyone in the room turned to see the Libra standing there listening to their conversation, "My master taught me what was necessary to complete my destiny. He trained me to bury my emotions so that I am not weak and succumb to the Varren."

"You mean you don't feel anything?" Lorne asked, "If one of us were to die you wouldn't care?"

"I would regret the loss of your help," she replied, "but I cannot form attachments to anyone."

"What about your guardians?" Carson asked, "Weren't you attached to them?"

"For a time, I was," she admitted, "but now that they are gone I will move on with my life and continue to seek out a way to destroy the Varren."

Elizabeth turned and left them to wonder over her. "I guess it's no use trying to be friendly," Lorne said, "She wouldn't even cry at our funerals."

* * *

The _Free Spirit_ stopped on Laritor for supplies and fuel, most of the crew scattered themselves over the city for personal items. Teyla told Elizabeth to stay on the ship, she was not about to lose the Libra after it had taken so long to find her.

Teyla searched through the market place waving off eager sellers, she was looking for ammunition for her D-55 she was running low considering her encounters with Ronon Dex. She smiled satisfied, well perhaps she wouldn't need anymore ammunition now that she had his Satedan weapon.

Still she bargained and finally settled on a price, she walked away certain that she had the better deal. Teyla was trying to get through the throng of people when she felt the familiar feeling of a weapon at her back.

A husky voice whispered in her ear, "Always watch your back, that's the first thing they taught us at the academy." Then Ronon pulled the trigger on the stunner and caught the surprised and now unconscious woman, he had finally caught his prize.

* * *

Teyla woke up with a splitting headache. The first thing she realized was that her arms and legs were tied; the second thing was that she was lying on a bed. Her mind was foggy as she tried to remember what had brought her here; she knew they had stopped on Laritor for supplies. Then she remembered Ronon's voice and she knew…she had been captured.

Teyla worked at trying to get the knots free but leave it to an ex Academy student and a bounty hunter to know how to make impenetrable bounds. She finally gave up with an oath.

The door to the bedroom opened she looked up to see the devil himself leaning against the doorway an amused and mischievous smile on his face. She glared at him angrily, "Is it customary to keep prisoners in your bed chamber?"

He grinned, "When they have a history like we do, I like to take extra precautions."

"You should have dumped me in the cargo hold."

"Don't you find it more comfortable in here?"

She looked at him annoyed, events from long ago flashing in her eyes, "Considering our past I would have to say no."

Teyla wanted to wipe the smirk off his face so badly, "Are you talking about Solen's party?" He asked not even trying to hide his delight.

She turned away, "I barely remember that night."

He raised an eyebrow, "That's because you were drunk."

"And you took advantage."

"We were both drunk, both of us took advantage."

She glared at him, "I did not, I found you repulsive and foolish, I didn't want anything to do with you; I still don't."

He just smiled, "That wasn't what you said that night," Ronon was stepping closer to the bed and Teyla felt her heart start racing, "you like everything I said and did then."

Teyla swallowed, "I was out of my mind that night."

Ronon's expression was indescribable, "And now?"

She glared at him, "Untie these bonds and you'll find out just what I'll do to you."

He laughed, "No, having you untied would give you a chance to escape…and I haven't begun to torture you yet."

Her expression was stone cold, "I can withstand any pain you throw at me."

Ronon smiled, "I didn't say it would be painful." He was leaning over the bed now and she tried to roll away but a firm hand on her upper thigh stopped her; her skin burned through the barrier of clothing that could not hide the warmth of his hand. A shiver ran up her spine was it due to fear or something else? Something that she would deny to her dying breath if she must, something she might not be able to deny any longer.

He whispered in her ear, "At least not physically."

Due to the fact that her hands were tied behind her back her shirt was pulled up to reveal the soft brown skin of her stomach. Her breath caught in her chest when his right hand gently brushed over her skin, sending shivers of anticipation and pleasure. She tried to remind herself that she loathed him but…her body wasn't letting her deny her desire. Ronon was right this was torture.

He continued to caress her skin as his hand moved up to skim over her breasts, Teyla fought the urge to arch into his touch. He didn't tarry long at her chest but went on to explore the creamy skin of her throat. Ronon could feel her pulse racing and he knew he was getting to her.

Next he moved on to give attention to the lovely features of her face, not letting any curve go with out attention. A small sigh escaped her when his fingertips gently ran over her rosy lips, she longed for his own lips to do the same. As if he read her mind he lowered his head to gently brush his lips against hers. Her body cried out when he pulled away and she couldn't help but ask, "What are you doing?"

Ronon only smiled in response, Teyla nearly jerked in surprise when she felt him gently caress her leg. He steadily moved upward the excitement of where he was leading up to made her tremble. His lips returned to hers just as he gently began to stroke _that_ spot. His kiss became more demanding and she parted her lips to let his tongue enter and dance with her own, his hand kneading between her legs. Stoking the flames of desire that she was sure would consume her. "Please," she found herself whispering, "please…" that was all she could say.

As soon as the words escaped her lips he pulled away with a satisfied smile. As soon as her body lost contact she felt a terrible feeling of loss. "I'll let you think on that," He said as he walked out the door. Leaving Teyla to try to find someway to cool her desire and let her anger grow; anger towards him and anger towards herself.

She hated him, loathed him with every fiber of her being and yet she wanted him and in this moment more than every. Torture wasn't the right word for it…it was a living hell.

* * *

"She's over an hour late," Lorne speculated as the entire crew and the Libra waited in the galley.

"Maybe she got caught in traffic?" Rodney suggested, "Or there could be long lines."

"Or we could all admit what's really going on," Elizabeth voiced, "Teyla has been captured."

"And I'm sure you're gonna suggest that we accept her as a casualty of war or something and bring you to the Administration on our own," Lorne stated coldly.

She either ignored or didn't care about the tone in his voice, "No. I believe we can still save Teyla if we reach her before this bounty hunter turns her in."

"Well this is a surprise," he admitted, "What do you suggest we do?"

"We go to Jarda," she said, "that is where he will bring her. If we can research what his ship is then it should only be a matter of finding it in port."

"Right," Lorne said, "I'll set the course for Fraiden."

"I'll start on the research," Rodney said.

* * *

The _Free Spirit_ made excellent time since Lorne pushed the engines the entire way, much to Rodney's protests. The ship coughed and sputtered as it entered the atmosphere and the landing was about as smooth as rockslide. But they made it, and immediately they began work on finding Ronon Dex's ship.

"He'll probably take her to the bounty office," Lorne said.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Not likely, she's worth a lot. He'd bring the authorities to her instead of risking another hunter stealing his prize."

"How do you know, lass?" Carson asked.

"My master made me study all aspects of people, even the cruel ones," she explained.

Rodney casually asked the dock master where _Death's Spell 1_ was docked, and went inside. "It'll be locked," Lorne said, "That'll take an hour to pick."

Elizabeth stuck the tip of her sword through the side of the door like a knife slicing bread, and carved a hole into the door.

"Can I have one of those?"

"Impossible," she said, "Only the Ranue and the Varren can carry these swords, otherwise it would burn you."

"It's called a joke," he replied as he followed her inside. Everyone kept their weapons ready as they scanned the ship, "Looks like no one is home."

"She must be here somewhere," Elizabeth said as she opened the door to the captain's quarters.

Lying on the bed was a bound and gagged Teyla who looked relieved to see her. Taking in the sight of the restrained woman, Elizabeth knew something must have happened, something that she needed to forget. She paused in the doorway before walking over and removing Teyla's gag.

"I didn't think any of you would come."

"You are important to the Administration," she explained as she cut away her bonds, "It is my duty to rescue you."

"You found her," Marcus said as he entered the room.

"You may just get that bonus for this," Teyla said.

He grinned, "Now I'm _very_ happy to hear that."

* * *

Teyla changed her clothes after her long shower in the Fresher, she doubted that a shower had ever felt so wonderful. She'd needed to wash away the events that had taken place on Ronon's ship. But scrubbing clean the scent and feel of Ronon was far different from forgetting the memory. Her stomach was still tied up in knots and she longed to get even with Ronon…almost as much as she wanted to share his bed.

She threw down the towel in disgust and began to take out her anger with herself on her hair, brushing the wet tendrils with hard strokes. How could she let him affect her like that? How could her body betray her in such a way? She hated him more than anything she had vowed to loath him ever since that night. The night that had begun to haunt her as of late…ever since Ronon Dex had entered her life again.

Teyla smiled a little, she could see him now returning to the ship with Varren lords only to find it empty and her gone. She laughed softly, Teyla longed to see the look on his face when he saw that she no longer was tied to his bed…no long his prisoner to torment.

A soft knock sounded from the door, "Come in," She said putting down her brush when she saw that Elizabeth entered, "Is there something you want?"

"I felt it was my duty to make sure you had fully recovered from you capture," She said stoically. Teyla didn't know want to think, to be concerned about one's welfare was one thing, but only for the sake of responsibility was something entirely different.

"I'm perfectly alright," Teyla assured her.

"I sincerely hope that it wasn't too dreadful."

Teyla was a little confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well you were tied to his bed," Elizabeth explained, "He must have…raped you."

Teyla's eye's widened, she could see why Elizabeth would think that was the case but it was the way she had said the word raped as if she was more afraid of it than anything. "He didn't rape me," Teyla told her.

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't he, you were his prisoner?"

"Just because I was his captive doesn't mean he would force himself on me," Teyla smiled a little; "I know him and he would never do something like that." Teyla sighed a little realizing she would have to admit everything that occurred in order help Elizabeth understand, "Besides, if he had tried anything I probably would have let him."

Elizabeth was very surprised and more than a little confused, "What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't have stopped him."

"Why would you do that?"

Teyla searched for words, "He…well…he makes me feel weak."

Elizabeth remembered the conversation they had shared earlier about Sheppard, "You mean you find him handsome?"

"Yes," Teyla admitted.

"This could be a problem," Elizabeth said.

"I know," Teyla sighed, "but I won't let it be one. I won't let myself get carried away…again."

* * *

The _Free Spirit_ left Jarda as hasty as she could, which wasn't fast at all. They only made it a few systems away before Rodney called in from the Engine Room to land somewhere immediately.

"I don't care how long it takes, just fix the damn engines!" Lorne barked at the mechanic as he left the Engine Room, "He says it will take a few hours."

"Where exactly are we?" Teyla asked.

"Altora," Marcus said, "Varren space, looks like I'm not getting that bonus."

"Wonderful," she remarked dryly.

"I would recommend not leaving the ship."

"I want to see Altora," Elizabeth said.

"Are you insane?" Lorne asked, "I just said you can't leave."

"You recommended that I shouldn't leave, I want to see how the Varren treat their people."

"Like crap, that's how they treat them."

"It would be too dangerous," Teyla cautioned.

"I understand the risks," she said, "but I want to know my enemy and how the people feel about them."

Marcus threw his hands up in the air, "Fine, but wear a cloak or you'll have to figure your own way out of their clutches."

Elizabeth took his advice and put on her long blue cloak. Teyla stayed with her as a chaperone to make sure nothing happened. The Altorans seemed to be under fair conditions. No man appeared to be starving or beaten like she'd heard happened to conquered worlds.

Suddenly, the people began to bow and scatter out of the way as several men passed through them, making Teyla and Elizabeth separate in the confusion. "Make way for Lord Sheppard."

Elizabeth pulled up the hood of her cloak and reverted her eyes to the ground. A pair of boots stopped in front of her, "Why do you wear a cloak, woman?"

"I'm afraid my hideousness would make you ill," she lied casually, seeing that a sword was attached to this man's waist, a Varren sword.

"Never the less, remove your hood."

"No my lord, I do not jest."

"Take off your hood."

Elizabeth did nothing so he acted. He reached up and pushed back the hood to reveal her curly brown hair straggling down around her face and her green eyes watching him carefully. She saw mussed dark brown hair, almost black, and hazel eyes watching her in amusement

"Hideous?" the Varren questioned and then grabbed her wrist an iron grip. Before she could protest, he removed the fingerless glove to reveal the unique mark.

"How kind of you to drop by, Libra," he said.

"Lord Sheppard," she said, "I wondered when we would meet."

He smiled, "I'm flattered."

Elizabeth paid no attention to his remark and pulled out her sword, "Shall we get on with this?"

"By all means," John replied and removed his sword from its sheath.

The crowds fell away as their swords met in a brilliant clash. She parried his blows at every turn, twisting and turning to avoid his attempts to disarm her. He in turn dodged her blows, continuously smiling the entire time. They dueled for several minutes before John finally voiced, "This could go on for days."

"Apparently we are both well trained with the sword," she agreed.

"Let's try an older method of battle," he suggested as he tossed down his sword, "Power against power."

Elizabeth nodded and placed her weapon on the ground as well. She raised her hands to begin but he stopped, "We're keeping this fair," he said, "No Ranue powers."

"Or course."

"Good."

She began by pitching several bolts of lightening in his direction which he had to back out of the way since they forked the air. Twisting the air, John formed a ball of fire and hurled it at her with great speed. Elizabeth dodged it and the fire scorched the ground at her feet. She hit the ground and rolled out of the ay and let loose a stream of fire at him. John also fell to the ground to avoid the flames and decided to use another power he favored greatly.

Elizabeth felt a pressure build up in her mind and knew he was trying to burrow his way in and confuse her. She pushed against him with all her might, forcing him to retreat back. He pursued even harder and searing pain pounded her temples, "Stop!" she begged, but he couldn't, the same thing was happening to him.

Clutching their throbbing heads, they both collapsed into darkness.

* * *

Teyla pushed her way out of the crowds with Lorne and Carson behind her. She ran faster when she saw both of the figures lying on the ground. Kneeling beside the Libra, Carson felt for a pulse.

"She's alive," he assured her, "I'm not sure what happened."

"What about him?" Teyla asked, pointing to the unconscious Varren.

"Leave him," Lorne said, "His men will take care of him." He bent over to pick up the Libra's sword but jumped back the minute his hand touched steel, "It bites!"

Teyla tore off her jacket and wrapped it around the sword, "Only the Ranue who blooded the sword can touch it."

"Right," he said, "I forgot," then walked over to help Carson carry Elizabeth back to the _Free Spirit_.

Elizabeth woke up a few hours later in the infirmary with Carson smiling over her, "How are you doing, love?"

"I'll be alright," she said.

"What happened?"

"I was fighting with Sheppard and then I'm not sure," she told him, "Where is he?"

"I don't know," he said.

"But he's here."

"No he's not."

Teyla entered the room followed by Marcus and Rodney, "What's going on?"

"She seems to think that Sheppard is on board," Carson explained, "I was just about to do an exam."

"He is here," Elizabeth persisted, "He's awake and…" the truth struck her like lightning piercing sand, "Oh no, we've bonded!"

"Bonded, what does that mean?" Rodney asked.

"It has happened between the Varren," Elizabeth explained, "Sometimes when they dig into each other's minds the Void forms a bond between them. It is a bridge that forms between them to where they can sense their emotions, feel their dreams and sometimes share their pain."

"I take it that's not good," Lorne said.

She shook her head, "No it isn't. It will be a great hindrance on me to try and keep him from finding our location or learning the Administration's secrets."

"Why would the Void form a bond between you two?" Teyla asked.

"I don't know," Elizabeth admitted, "But it has been done, I just hope I am not impaired by this in the end."

* * *

A/N Tinuviel: As I said before, Elizabeth will be out of character because of how she was raised in this fic. She will become herself eventually. So are you curious about what happens next? Will Ronon show up again? How about that bond, what problems will this cause? Find out soon. Please review.

A/N Nerwen: Three guesses as to what happened that night Teyla and Ronon keep talking about LOL, speaking of which if there is enough popular demand I will make a couple one shots about Teyla and Ronon in the academy review and tell me if you want me to write this and if you have ANY ideas as all they will be appreciated.


	4. Intimacy Issues

Disclaimer: Not rich, don't own anything.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: A shorter chapter that normal, but I think all of you will enjoy it. Some interesting things happen for John and Elizabeth with the bond issue, and Teyla and Ronon meet again but now Ronon has a problem. Enjoy.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: As my sister said, not a long chapter but the next one will probably be the last chapter then we'll come back with the sequal so read on.

* * *

Chapter 4: Intimacy Issues

His head still throbbed a little from the bonding as John sat in front of the hologram bearing his master's image. Deymos looked at John with curiosity, "A bond, you say?"

"Yes master, I'm not sure how or why it formed."

"Are you hurt from it?"

"Other than a massive headache, no," John replied, "Also I'm very freaked out."

"Understandable," Deymos said, "But this is a good thing."

"How so?"

"You can sense her now can't you?"

"Of course but…"

"This bond will allow you to discern her location and maybe even learn a few secrets of hers."

"But it goes two ways," John pointed out, "She can do the same thing. And even if I found her I couldn't hurt her or the same thing would happen to me."

Deymos nodded, "That is true, but you will learn to close your section of the bond to not feel her pain and prevent her from gaining access to your mind. She might not even sense you even more if you did that."

"That would also keep me from sensing her."

"The Void has given us a blessing it would be foolish not to use it," The Emperor stated, "Use the bond to find her. Get past her defenses and teach her our ways, then she will join us and we will defeat the Ranue and the Galactic Administration."

"That'll take time," John said.

"Time is something we can't waste," Deymos said, "so begin immediately and do not fail."

"I won't master."

As soon as he was gone, John sat back into his chair and rubbed his temples. _I don't want this_ he thought to himself _it's too much_. Still, he could feel it, the bridge that linked the Libra with him.

_What's her name?_ He wondered, and drifted into the bond to seek it out.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_There was a woman lying on a bed with several Ranue standing around her. John could see she was in great pain as she strained with effort to push a child out of her body. She looked a lot like the Libra with the same green eyes and brown curls damp from labor._

_The baby slid from her womb with loud protests and was wrapped into a blanket by a Ranue woman who softly cooed at the child to be silent._

_"You have a daughter," she said and bent down so the mother could see her child._

_The mother offered a tired smile and lightly brushed the baby's cheek and fuzzy hair, "Elizabeth," she named her. Her breaths were coming out in small gasps as she stubbornly clung to life, "Take care of her," were her last words._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

John pulled himself out of the vision and wondered over what he'd seen. Had that come from her? Did she know he'd seen her birth?

"Elizabeth," John said aloud, "So that's your name."

* * *

Ronon was tired of looking like a fool, Teyla had slipped through his fingers now three times and the last one was more than a little embarrassing considering he had the Varren authorities with him. He had to find Teyla now, had to otherwise his reputation would be ruined and he didn't want it known that Ronon Dex had been bested by a woman.

But what a woman she was. His thoughts returned to the 'torture' he had put her through. The passion she had shown for him, just the knowledge of that was enough to send him over the edge. If only she knew how hard it had been to pull away, that had been torture for him.

Ronon looked at the list of bounties to be collected and stared at the picture or Teyla for a while remembering how she had looked with passion in her eyes. He didn't even hear the other person behind him, "She's something isn't she, of course I hear that she's too hard for you to handle."

Ronon turned to see Jorus, a fearsome bounty hunter considered second best in all of Jarda, second to him. "She's a bit of a challenge, but I've needed one for a long time."

"Maybe I'll take up that challenge," Jorus said as he leered at Teyla's picture, "She is a looker that's for sure…once I catch her perhaps I'll delay the trip back so I can have a little fun with her myself."

"If you touch her, you'd better be prepared to lose something," Ronon warned him angrily.

"Really?" Jordo asked surprised at his outburst but very much pleased, "You care that much for her?"

"I wasn't talking about me, she's the one that will cut it off," Ronon corrected himself, but inside he was kicking himself for almost exposing the truth.

"We'll see," Jordo said as he walked away.

Ronon swore, he had to get to Teyla before Jordo got to her and did something terrible, like hurt her.

* * *

The _Free Spirit _had rushed out of Varren airspace a bit too quickly, now they were stuck on the backwater planet Ganthel waiting for Rodney to repair the ship. Lorne spent most of the time yelling at Rodney to finish the repairs and Teyla was beginning to seriously doubt her judgment in hiring them in the first place.

Teyla was tired and a little lonesome; Elizabeth was off meditating _again_, besides you couldn't hold a conversation with her anyhow. Rodney and Lorne were constantly arguing about repairs. Carson she could speak to some of the time but they didn't have all that much in common.

Regardless of the problems they had faced the crew was doing more than she had hoped for, saving her from a bounty hunter's ship not in the least. Teyla just longed to have someone to speak to about matters other than the ship.

A shot landed at her feet and she looked up, she reached for her weapon but Ronon's voice stopped her, "Don't even think about it." Surprisingly Teyla didn't find that she was afraid, she wasn't sure how she felt perhaps a mixture of excitement and anticipation.

"I'm surprised you didn't sneak up behind me and shoot me in the back," She said reminding him of how he'd captured her last time. "When will you realize that you can't have the bounty on my head?"

"When you realize that I'm going to collect it," Ronon shot back a grinned, "Perhaps I'll 'torture' you again."

Teyla wasn't sure how to respond but she never got the chance, a shot rang out that made her jump but it didn't come from Ronon's gun. She whirled around to see another man with an evil smile on his face "Couldn't let him collect on _my_ bounty," He said as he stepped forward.

"A bounty you'll never see," Elizabeth said coming up to join the fight. The other bounty hunter fired at her but he was taken down quickly enough since really who was a match to the Libra? With a few flicks of her blade he lay on the ground bleed with mortal wounds. "I've been keeping an eye out for you," Elizabeth explained, "I figured he wouldn't give up."

He! With all hast she rushed over to Ronon who was lying on the ground bleeding, "Damnitt," Teyla muttered, "He's been shot in the side, if we don't get him to Carson soon he'll bleed to death."

"But if we just leave him he won't be a problem anymore," Elizabeth told her, "He'll be dead."

"Don't you dare say that!" Teyla shouted at her, "Now help me get him aboard the ship."

* * *

Teyla spent the next few hours waiting anxiously for Carson to tell her if Ronon was alright. When he finally told her the affirmative she rushed into the infirmary and sat down waiting for him to wake up.

Lorne turned to Carson, "I thought she hated him."

"Aye," Carson replied, "So did I, maybe we were wrong."

Teyla overheard them and she was thinking of the same thing, she hated this man didn't she. Teyla wasn't sure what she felt anymore. All she did know was that she had never been as afraid as she had been when she saw Ronon lying on the ground like that.

Two hours later Ronon awoke with a groan, "Where the hell am I?"

"On the _Free Spirit_," Teyla told him, "apparently another bounty hunter decided to get rid of you."

"Jordo," Ronon told her then looked around, "Did you bring me here?!"

"Would you have preferred it if I left you to die?"

"Yeah," Ronon said, "I just might."

"What is the matter with you?!" Teyla asked angrily suddenly deciding that she did hate him after all.

"Don't you know about the creed?"

She looked at him confused, "Creed? You mean you bounty hunters actually have rules?"

Ronon rolled his eyes, "yeah the fifth one says that if a bounty saves a hunters life, then the hunter owes a debt to them."

"I don't understand," Teyla said.

"I can't hunt you until I pay you back in some way." He explained.

Teyla brightened at this, "You mean I won't have to watch my back or have to go through your 'torture' again?" When he nodded angrily she smiled happily, "You might as well go home Ronon I plan to take a looong time before I call in this favor."

* * *

Elizabeth sat up in her bed after spending several hours trying to sleep. The stars winked out from the windows, the few that could be seen from the light of the port. The _Free Spirit_ had remained in port overnight since Carson was still checking on Ronon.

Sleep had refused to come because of this irresistible urge to leave the ship. She'd shut her eyes and seek dreams but they would open on her own and gaze out the window, longing for freedom. Finally, she dressed quickly and snuck out of the ship careful not to wake anyone.

She left the port and walked out of the town. There was no thought as to were she was going she just let her feet lead her. There was a small pond speckled with low hanging trees that she determined was her destination. Still wondering what had possessed her to come here, Elizabeth sat down on a rock, took of her shoes and danged her feet in the cool water.

"You know most girls leave an impression on me, not a bond."

She gasped and whirled around to see Sheppard standing behind her, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you here."

"How…" she trailed off as she realized it, "The bond. You've been using the bond."

"I've found it has many advantages," he admitted.

"So you led me here to kill me."

John shook his head, "Void knows what that would do to me; I might die as well. And I have no intention of doing that anytime soon."

She lifted her chin defiantly, "If you wish to kidnap me I will not concede willingly."

"I just wanted to talk," he explained, "Sit down."

She shook her head, "I don't trust you."

He couldn't help but smile, "You're very smart, Elizabeth."

She frowned, "How do you know my name?"

"I looked into the bond and I saw you're birth."

"Why do you do this?" Elizabeth asked, "You shouldn't…"

"It's my bond too," he said, "What could you do to stop me?"

There was nothing to say. All she could do was stare at him with a stunned expression on her face.

John smiled, "It won't be long before I'll melt that ice in your veins," he said.

"It would be impossible for my blood to carry ice," she replied.

He blinked for a moment, "And teach you a couple things called metaphors," he continued.

"I have already been taught everything I need to know," Elizabeth declared.

"No you haven't, there is still so much you can see, feel if you'll just open you're eyes," John reached out and gripped her chin between his fingers. Those hazel eyes gazed into hers with a powerful feel to them.

Something happened inside of her as she looked into his eyes. She wasn't sure what it was but it felt like her stomach turned over and she suddenly felt very warm. What was this nameless emotion?

"You're not a lost cause," he stated, "Damn close, but you've got something still in there."

He let her go and took a couple of steps back, "Go on back, I won't stop you."

Still keeping a wary eye on him, Elizabeth picked up her shoes and walked away. Inside she felt rattled and maybe a little scared. What was that she had felt? Was it an effect from the bond?

Or was she losing her self control to a Varren?

TBC

* * *

A/N: Next chap is pretty eventful, John keeps playing with the bond, Teyla calls in her favor and begins to fall for Ronon even harder and they finally make it back to the Administration. Read and Review. 


	5. Playful Feelings

Disclaimer: Lint lives in our pockets not money. Stargate isn't ours.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: We are having a little trouble with the next chapter in Past Offenses so I suggested we update this. Only one more chapter left. For all you Shweir fans there is an important scene in here with John and Elizabeth, it will set the scene for the second story. I hope you enjoy it.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: All of owe a big thanks to FYD818 because she is the reason this chapter is finally being written. You see we had all of the parts of the trilogy planned out when we started writing this and then we realized that the part I had for Teyla and Ronon in the third story did not flow well with the rest of the story and in fact took away from the Shweir stuff so we cut it out. I was so depressed I couldn't even think about writing this chapter until I could come up with something for the third one, but my mind was blank. Finally I sent a cry to help to FYD818 and she sent me a message back and I was stunned, she had figured something that was absolutley perfect, something that we the creators could not come up with. So big thanks to her for helping us out.

* * *

Chapter 5: Playful Feelings

"So then we were chased by ten of Hyden's men, the ship got trashed and Rodney got shot in the shoulder. And all the while we thought that the 'product' Iedan asked us to get was important and it turned out to be a bunch of dolls that could be bought for five credits a piece." Lorne finished the embellished tale with a laugh that was joined in by Rodney and Carson who remembered the tale and Teyla who enjoyed hearing it.

Teyla joined in on the fun and told a few stories of her own about missions she had been on and listened intently to the three men as they pitched in on their humorous and very much amusing ones. She enjoyed this, talking to them like friends, is that what they were? Teyla liked to think so and maybe she was right, finally she decided to ask what had been on her mind, "How did all of you come into the smuggling business?"

The three grew silent and Carson and Rodney both turned to Lorne, "I guess I should start," Lorne said as he continued, "I was born and raised on Tekuta until I was 17, Tekuta is a planet that is now within the Varren hands. I remember the day they came, slaughtering the people I grew up with and enslaving the others, I couldn't stand the thought of serving murderers so I snuck aboard a smuggling vessel. When I was found out the crew was all for throwing me out the air lock but the captain decided to try me out. I did every thankless job in the business until I finally earned enough money to buy my own ship." Lorne smiled with pride, "As soon as I found this ship I knew I had to have it, even if she was, and I guess still is sometimes, falling apart."

He looked at Rodney, "I knew I needed a mechanic and I met this one," He punched Rodney lightly in the arm, "When he was escaping from his own world which was being taken over by Falron. As he put it, 'I can't stay here and work for those who would abuse my genius.' So I let him stay on…sometimes I regret that decision." Rodney made a face and Lorne rolled his eyes.

Lorne then turned to Carson, "This one was a passenger like you, and we were taking him to work at a hospital on some planet or other when we got caught on the radar of an old gang lord I'd pissed off. We got into a huge fire fight and I got hurt, Carson decided that he might be better use here."'

"I regret that decision too sometimes." Carson said jokingly.

Lorne grinned, "You know you love it, all the danger and excitement not to mention all the beautiful women."

"So that's the reason behind your madness," Teyla said dryly, "I should have known."

Lorne laughed and a beeping sound came from the cockpit snagging his attention, "Looks like it's time for the engines to recharge," He explained, "A couple more hyper space jumps and we'll be in Administration airspace." Lorne took a closer look at the navaputer, "Oh crap."

"What?" Rodney asked.

"When you set the coordinates for the hyperspace did you happen to look where we would land?" Lorne asked angrily.

"Why?"

"Because you idiot, we are in Grandor's realm!"

Teyla narrowed her eyes, "Who's Grandor?"

Carson explained, "He's a crime lord that we were hired to steal some valuable weapons from, he found out who we were and he's been hunting us ever since."  
"And now we are in his air space!" Lorne yelled, "He'll probably know we are here any moment!"

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Rodney stuttered out, "maybe he won't even know we are here."

Flashing red lights came on all over the ship and Lorne took a look, "Oh great we are being pulled in by a tractor beam, three guesses whose ship it's coming from."

Elizabeth came in the commotion catching her attention, "What is going on?"

"We are being captured by an old friend of ours, he wants to have a little chat and then probably kill us," Lorne said sarcastically, "Will that interfere with your destiny?"

Elizabeth glared at him, "What do we do?"

Lorne shook his head, "It's too strong, I could try getting out but I'd probably melt the engines."

An idea came to Teyla, "After he catches us what will he do?"

"Probably take us to the planet below to torture us for a while why?"

She grinned, "I have an idea."

* * *

Marcus, Rodney and Carson were waiting for Grandor's men in the back of the ship. The door burst open and a small battalion of men ran in, their weapons armed. "Alright, we give up," Lorne said.

"That's right, we surrender," Rodney said.

Lorne looked at Rodney, "Don't say that."

"Why not? You did."

"I said we give up," He explained, "Surrender is different, it means you won't try anything, giving up is…"

"Shut up," Grandor's right hand man, Typhon said, "Grandor wants a word with all of you…maybe a body part to go with it."

As they were led away, Typhon has his men do a brief sweep of the ship to make sure there was no one else on board before impounding it in the hangar on the planet below. Once the coast was clear, a hidden panel on the floor of the cargo bay opened up and Teyla and Elizabeth climbed out.

"It's a good thing they didn't check the smuggling hold," Teyla said.

"Yes," the Libra agreed, "If we are to rescue them, we are going to need help. There is no possible way for us to do this alone, not if he has this many men."

"We don't know anyone here to help us, the Administration has no authority here," Teyla commented.

"There is someone you know."

Teyla frowned as she pondered over what she meant. When she realized who she was talking about, she fiercely shook her head, "No."

"Sometimes we have to let our pride go," Elizabeth advised.

"But I haven't had to watch my back in a week!"

"If we are to make it back to the Administration, we will need Captain Lorne and his crew."

Teyla let herself grieve for a few seconds before nodding, "Alright, we can call the bastard up."

* * *

"I hate taking a transport," Ronon grumbled to them when they met him at the station the next morning.

"Yes well if a bounty hunter came roaring in they would be suspicious about something," Teyla said annoyed, "You're returning the favor remember so why don't you do it with out speaking to me."

That little fact made Ronon smiled, "And you said you would wait a while before cashing in this favor."

"And I thought I asked you not to speak to me." She replied.

Elizabeth ignored their arguing, "Do we have a plan for this?"

"Someone is going to have to get in there and retake the ship," Ronon pointed out.

"But we have to get the others out to fly it," Teyla replied.

"I'll go after the ship alone," Elizabeth announced, "both of you should get Captain Lorne and his crew back."

Teyla pulled her aside, "Are you sure Ronon and me working together is a good idea?"

"I feel that you know how to put your emotions aside."

"So the answer is yes?"

"Did I not say that?"

Teyla sighed and shook her head, "Never mind, let the rescuing begin."

* * *

Ulmar Rex was on duty at his post, not a glamorous job since all it involved was checking to make only Gordon's men made it through. Half the time he used this opportunity to sleep, it being the graveyard shift. He shifted his cap to cover his eyes and leaned back in his chair but a knock on the doorway made him look up. He saw one man and two women standing outside.

"Were here to interrogate the prisoners," the very large man said.

"I'll need to see your identification codes," Ulmar said.

The man smiled, "Of course, mine is right here."

Ulmar saw the large pistol right before the red blast hit him square in the chest. He fell unconscious immediately.

"Let's go," Ronon said to Teyla and Elizabeth.

"Wait," Teyla grabbed his arm, "If we hack into the console we'll be able to find their location instead of just stomping around the base, shooting everything in sight."

"Excellent idea, can you do that?" Elizabeth asked Teyla.

"Of course," she replied and tried to shove the guard out of his chair. Ronon lent a hand by grabbing the unconscious man's jacket and lifting him out of the chair and dropping him on the floor. Teyla took the seat and tapped away on the keyboard until she reached her desired result, "Here it is they're on level 5, cell 23."

"What about the ship?" the Libra asked.

"Hangar bay 3."

"I'll head that way," Elizabeth said, "You two get to the prison level and get them out."

As she ran down the corridor Ronon looked back at Teyla, "That ship will be crawling with men, are you sure she can handle that on her own?"

"She has been trained for 25 years to fend off an entire army of Varren on her own; she'll see this as child's play."

* * *

In cellblock 23, Carson and Lorne sat calmly on the hard bench while Rodney wore a hole through the floor. "We're dead, we're doomed, we're dead, we're doomed," the terrified genius repeated over and over again.

Lorne clutched his head and let out a groan, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Oy, I need a sedative," Carson whined.

"Really, I need a gun" Marcus remarked.

"So you can bust us out of here?" Rodney asked.

"That, and shoot you."

"How long have we been in here, a week?"

"Barely a day, Rodney," Beckett replied.

"Really, cause it seems longer."

"Trust me, I know;" Marcus replied, and stood up, "They should be here anytime now."

"Before or after Grandor tortures us?" Rodney asked.

"Being stuck in tiny room with you is torture."

"Let's not argue, please," Carson begged, "we just have to be patient."

"Patient for death?!" Rodney barked, "I don't want to die. I'm too young to die. I haven't even started to live yet. I've haven't spent the night with over five women yet. I need to live! And…"

"Shut up, Rodney!" Lorne shouted.

"Don't tell me to…!"

"Shut up," he said again, "I think I hear something."

Silently, all three men held their breaths until the door to the cell opened and they saw the friendly, familiar face of Teyla Emaggen.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rodney said in one breath and then gasped when he saw who was with her, "It's him!"

"It's alright," she said, "He's here to help."

"I've got a question," Lorne began, "how is that possible?"

"Remember, I told you about that debt for saving my life."

"You gave up your debt over him to save us?" Rodney began, "I'm actually touched."

"You have the ship, what was I supposed to do?" she inquired.

"Later we can discuss the details why you helped us escape, for now let's just get out of here," Marcus said and shoved his way out of the cell.

"Okay, what next?" Rodney asked.

"Elizabeth is freeing the ship, I think we should head there," Teyla explained.

"He's coming with us?" Lorne eyes Ronon suspiciously.

"He helped you escape, the least you can do is drop him off at his ship."

Marcus shook his head, "I've got to stop taking passengers."

* * *

Elizabeth's sword was already bloody by the time she reached the hangar holding the _Free Spirit_ and there were still several men waiting inside. She unhooked two flash grenades from her belt, opened the door and tossed them on both sides of the ship. She closed her eyes to avoid the flash while the men inside cried out in pain.

While they were temporarily stunned, she flew in with her sword ready and cut down two upon entry. The others shot wildly at the intruder, forcing her to duck down to the ground. Her hand found a pistol and fired at three of the men, hitting them in the chest. There were three others left and they had fully recovered from the flash.

Elizabeth rolled out of the barrage of blasts and pulled a knife from her belt. She jumped up from behind the crate she was using as a shield and threw her knife at the nearest adversary. The knife protruded from his throat and blood poured out of his neck as he fell into a crumbled heap on the floor. Again she dodged a wave of shots, and cut the legs out from under the other man. She buried her sword in his abdomen and turned to the other man who stared at her in horror.

"You can run away or you can fight me, take your pick," she challenged him.

The man dropped his gun and fled for the nearest exit. He tripped over the body of his fallen comrade and picked himself up—now covered in blood—before running out the door.

Footsteps coming from the hall, made her turn around to see who was coming. Lorne was the first to enter, "Whoa," he remarked as he surveyed her handiwork, "Don't get you mad."

"This was not done out of anger, but necessity," she explained.

"Of course it was," he replied as he remembered the no emotions thing.

Ronon observed the bodies and looked up at the Libra with respect, "Not bad."

"I suppose that is a compliment."

"Well it's not an insult," he replied, "How about we get out of here?"

"Fine with me," Rodney said and ran as fast as he could for the ship.

* * *

Teyla was more than a little nervous having Ronon on the ship with them, what she didn't expect was to find him with Lorne, Rodney and Carson laughing like they were old buddies.

"So let me get this straight, you were sent to find this criminal and when you did he was in the throes with the governor's wife?!" Lorne asked and when Ronon nodded it only made them laugh harder.

Teyla stared at them in shock, "Why are you bonding with _him_?"

Lorne shrugged, "It seemed like the right thing to do." She rolled her eyes and he grinned, "You never told us that you were on the Academy together."

She turned to Ronon, "You told them!"

He smiled deviously, "We're bonding remember?"

Teyla sighed, "It was nothing, we just hated each other that is all."

"Still, you must know some good stories about her," Lorne said to Ronon.

"Actually it's some of the stories I don't know," Ronon began and turned to Teyla innocently, "Why were you accused of lewd behavior?"

Teyla's eyes widened with anger, Lorne started laughing and Rodney started chocking. The boys all were shocked, "What?!"

Teyla glared at Ronon, "I really _really_ hate you!" He just grinned.

"You are not getting out of this one," Lorne told her.

She sighed, "Alright…at the Academy we had an instructor, you remember Commander Kalden," Ronon nodded, "Well he was deaf in one ear and it was sort of a tradition for the girls at the Academy to sit next to him during meals and…whisper scandalous things in his ear."

Lorne raised an eyebrow, "You did that?"

Teyla winced, "I didn't want to but my friend Kyla Janson she convinced me to do it so I did."

"And?"

"Well he was deaf in his left ear…"

"So?" Rodney asked."

"I was speaking into his right."

With that there was an explosion of laughter as all the guys practically fell on the floor, "I can't believe you did that lass," Carson said between bursts of laughter.

"Yes well it wasn't my proudest moment."

Ronon shook his head, "I should have known Kyla was in on it, she brought you to the party didn't she?"

"What party?" Lorne asked.

"Stop talking now!" Teyla yelled at the bounty hunter.

"Ooooh this must be good," Lorne said rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Tell us tell us," Rodney begged Ronon.

"There was a party for a friend of mine and of course we snuck in some drinks," Ronon began, he grinned at Teyla.

She sighed and glared at him, "Yes Kyla dragged me there and well…I got a little drunk," Teyla explained, "In my defense they said it was water."

"_Silika_ water Teyla, _Silika_ water," Ronon told her laughing a little.

"That's almost pure alcohol," Rodney said.

"I know that now," Teyla said annoyed.

"So…" Lorne began, "What happened when you were drunk?"

Ronon smirked, "A lot happened."

"What, what?!?!" Rodney asked impatient.

Teyla gritted her teeth, "Let's just say I didn't wake up where I was supposed to be."

"Where did you wake up?" Carson asked.

Teyla didn't answer so Ronon took it upon himself, "In _my_ bed."

She buried her face in her hands as the shocked outraged sounded, "You slept together!!!!!"

Her face was bright red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment, "He took advantage of me!"

"You slept together!!!!!"

"I was drunk!"

"You slept together!!!!!"

"Would you stop saying that?" She begged, Teyla turned to Ronon, "You just love to make my life miserable don't you?"

He still had a smirk on his face, "That night I made your life quite pleasurable."

Teyla picked up a bowl and chucked it at him, he ducked and it smashed against the wall.

Lorne smiled happily, "What a fun night."

* * *

_Elizabeth was walking alone in the desert, staying in the shade of the canyon, stopping every now and then to take a sip of water. At last she made it to the small oasis hidden at the end of the canyon._

_Here was her quiet spot. A place where could relax and practice meditation. She sat down at the base of a tree and closed her eyes to clear her head. A splash of water hit her face and forced her to open her eyes. _

_There was a young girl, about her age, and a boy about a year or two older that her smiling, "Hi," the girl said._

_Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She'd never seen anyone else other than Laichta and Jorto. _

_"I'm Madila," the eight year old girl said, "This is my brother Tomlar."_

_Again, she didn't respond._

_"What's your name?"_

_She decided that she had to say something, "Elizabeth."_

_"We've never seen you here before," Tomlar mentioned, "Do you live near by?" she nodded in reply._

_"We were playing Varren and Ranue," his sister said, "Do you want to play?"_

_"Umm, okay," Elizabeth replied and stood up to do this thing called play they had mentioned._

_"Elizabeth, come here," Jorto's sharp voice barked at her._

_"Uh oh," Madila whispered._

_"Kids, go home," Elizabeth's guardian said, "I need to speak with you, young one."_

_Feeling shamed, she walked slowly over to her master, "Did I do something wrong?"_

_"What were you doing with those children?"_

_"They wanted me to do something called play."_

_"You must not do that," Jorto said, "You must stay away from everyone except me and Laichta."_

_"Why?" she asked, "they seemed like good people."_

_"That they may be, but your destiny is too important, you cannot attach yourself to anyone," he explained, "Let's go home, you have more training to do."_

_Jorto forbid her to ever return to the oasis. The only time she was allowed out of their home was if either he or Laichta escorted him._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"The town is holding a festival tomorrow, master," Laichta said as she placed a loaf of bread on the table, "May I go to seek out more supplies? They will be better priced."_

_Jorto nodded, "That would be wise._

_Elizabeth looked up from the book she had been reading, "Master, may I go with her?"_

_Both Jorto and Laichta stared the thirteen year old in surprise, "Why do you want to go?" Laichta asked first._

_"I have never seen a festival and I wish to see how other people celebrate an event."_

_"I cannot allow that," Jorto said._

_"Why can Laichta go, and I can't?" Elizabeth asked._

_"I'm not going to celebrate, Elizabeth, I'm going for the cheaper prices on goods," her fellow apprentice said._

_"I don't care if I don't join in the festivities; I just want to see what they do."_

_"No," Jorto replied with a shake of his head, "You have a sparring lesson tomorrow."_

_Elizabeth nodded her head and begged for permission to read outside. When she was out of the house, she let her face crumble. She didn't cry; Jorto had taught her that tears were a showing of weakness. Instead she sighed and let her disappointment show on her face._

_"Why don't you just go?" a voice suggested._

_"Who said that?" she asked aloud, searching for the intruder._

_"What can he do to stop you?"_

_"I know your voice," Elizabeth realized, "But who…?" she looked around again and found no one, "Tell me who you are."_

_"Would you believe me if I said this was your conscience speaking?"_

_She knew only one man who would be so flippant, "Sheppard," she whispered, "This isn't real. You're in my mind."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was no longer on Dinal but standing in a vast place of emptiness. It was grey canvas surrounding her as far as she could see, but for some reason she felt at peace here. "Where am I?" she asked aloud.

"This is the bond."

Elizabeth whirled around and saw John standing behind her, "The bond? Why have you brought me here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" she asked, "You and I are enemies, why do this? The more you seek me out through the bond, the more it strengthens."

He smiled, "I've found it kind of fun. You have a very interesting mind."

"Stay away from me," she warned, "I won't tell you anything."

"I know that."

"Then why do this? Why bring up my memories?"

"I wanted to know how you became the way you are," he said, "And I assume you'll ask why since that seems to be your favorite question right now. I want to know you so I can figure out how to convince you to join me."

"That is impossible," Elizabeth stated.

"No it's not," he replied, "I know you want things. You wanted to play with those kids; you wanted to see the festival. If you joined us, no one would stop you. You could do what ever you wanted."

"I want nothing," she said, "Perhaps I wanted that then, now I only wish to fulfill my destiny." She looked around at the space around them, "How did you bring me here?"

"It's your consciousness," he explained, "Physically you are still on the ship."

"I wish to return."

"But you just got here."

"Send me back," she demanded.

John looked at her straight in the eye, "Do it yourself."

Now she was stuck. How was she supposed to do that? Then he asked, "Do you want to see my mind?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No."

"What are you afraid?" he asked.

"Of course not, I just know better than to look into your mind."

"What could it hurt?"

"It could be a trick," she said.

"You say it's impossible for me to turn you, so why not?" he challenged, "Come on, give it a try."

He took a step closer to her and grabbed her hands and placed them on either side of his head, "Go on, I know you want to."

Perhaps she should. It would help her learn more about her enemy. Elizabeth closed her eyes and felt herself drifting into another place.

_Fire. _

_It was everywhere. Laughing on all sides of her and spreading itself amongst the charred remains of the home. She saw two shapes lying on the blackened ground._

_Then she was out of the flames and inside a Varren academy. She saw John sparring with another Varren boy. They both looked to be about fifteen and seemed to be enjoying themselves._

_Now she was outside. The earth was damp and moisture hung thick in the air. Bodies littered the ground and fed the soil their blood. The sharp song of swords clinging together met her ears and she could see John fighting in the battle._

_There were women. Many women, of all different types. She saw him seduced by the wives of courtiers and later him doing the seducing. _

_He was in court now, being presented with the Varren honor of first apprentice. He received his systems and promised to serve Emperor Deymos with all the strength and power he had._

_All this time she felt things. Emotions she never felt before; feelings she feared. She felt fear when she saw the hungry flames, enjoyment as he sparred, courage and excitement at his first battle, desire and pleasure as he flaunted himself and pride when he accepted his title._

_It was too much; too many things that she never felt before. _

She felt herself falling and then she wasn't. Elizabeth realized that John had caught her before the overwhelming wave of emotions forced her to fall out of the bond. She knew he wasn't really holding her. In truth their conscious minds were linking themselves together. She could feel the strength in him, the power…the tenderness? Elizabeth pulled herself out of his arms and took several steps back, "I want to leave this place."

John shook his head, "No, we're just getting started."

Elizabeth didn't listen, instead she closed her eyes. _Wake up_, she told herself,_ wake up._

She opened her eyes and she saw the ceiling of the room she had on the free spirit staring back at her. She sighed of relief and buried herself beneath the blankets. It was over. He was gone.

Or was he?

She still felt something happening inside her mind. And then she heard his voice _I'll see you soon, Ice Queen._

* * *

Teyla was on her toes the entire time Ronon was on the ship, she was afraid she'd wake up in the middle of the night to find him with her…afraid she might just like it. She tried to avoid him as much as possible.

Finally they made it back to Freidan unfortunately she couldn't avoid him any further, "What's your problem?" he asked her.

"Did you have to tell them about Solen's party?" she asked annoyed.

Ronon smiled with realization, "That's the problem isn't it, the reason you've hated me all these years, because we slept together one night."

"No," she admitted, "It's because my first time was because of drinking too much alcohol and with a man I hated."

"You don't hate me, you don't like me but you don't hate me either," Ronon grinned, "You can't hate someone and lust after them at the same time."

Teyla was shocked, "I don't lust after you."

"What about that night at the Academy? And the 'torture' session on my ship?" He knew he had her now, "You wanted me then."

"Everything I remember about that night is fuzzy and well…on the ship I was…" Her voice trailed off, she needed an excuse why couldn't she think of an excuse?

"Why did you save my life on Ganthel?" he asked stepping closer to her, backing her up against the wall.

"I don't leave any man to die, even the ones I don't like," she replied bracing herself against the wall.

"Perhaps," he admitted, "But I think there's more." Ronon was standing right in front of her now; he could see the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing became more and more rapid. "You wanted me then…and you want me now."

"I…I don't…," Teyla tried to speak, to deny all the truths he knew but she couldn't make out the words, and then he was kissing her.

A soft kiss, a mere brushing of the lips that sent the blood racing through her veins and her body begging for more. It was only a taste of what was to come; now he pushed her up against the wall to explore her mouth more fully, to deepen and intensify the kiss with passion and ecstasy, raising her desire to new heights.

She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her and giving all the passion back two fold, relishing in the moment of pure bliss. Ronon felt like shouting when she pulled him closer, happy to see she was finally giving in to the feelings she felt, letting him show her the pleasure he could give. Truthfully he needed this as well, the longing he had felt for her had long since grown into an obsession, he need to explore this woman's body more to get to know the woman more as well.

"I'm sorry I'll leave you two alone," The voice of Lorne broke the spell holding them captive. He left the room immediately though they could hear his laughter as he walked away.

"You should go," Teyla whispered, "I have to get back to the Administration."

Ronon watched her walk away; he slammed his fist against the wall and swore. Why couldn't he just leave her alone, get her out of his head, but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her. Now she was getting back to the Administration and the Varren wouldn't be happy.

Damnitt! How could he forget the Varren's bounty? The price on her head would be raised now and every bounty hunter with greed in his eyes would be after her. He had to make sure that nothing dared happen to her; otherwise he might just lose something, something that could mean everything.

* * *

The next day the _Free Spirit _flew into the Atmosphere over Kridarin where the Administration's main base was. "State your purpose," The voice of a stern operator said over the radio.

Teyla took the radio, "This is Teyla Emmagen; my identification number is 38754712."

She waited a moment and then the operator came on again, "Your number has been verified, Commander Carter wants an update."

"Tell her…" Teyla paused, "Tell her my mission was a success, I have the Libra and am ready to come home."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be the end of part one and you'll see a good development for Teyla and Ronon also you'll meet a character who will continue to play a large part later on in this trilogy, I think all of you will like it Please review.

Nerwen Aldarion: On another note I don't think I will be writing a fic showing what happend to Teyla and ROnon during the Academy, I only had one person even mention it so this is your last call to request it, if you do want me to write this prequal please request now.


	6. Old Enemies, New Lovers

Disclaimer: Nope, own nothing.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This is the first fic I have ever finished and I am so proud. A shorter chap, but anticipate part 2 to come out very soon.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Yeah it is kind of sad to finally finish this part but I'm so happy to move on to the next one, I think you guys will love it and I know I can't wait to start writing it.

* * *

Chapter 6: Old Enemies, New Lovers

_Over_ Teyla thought as she took a seat on the bench near the street, watching as the people and speeders passed her by. The mission was over, running around nearly getting killed, spending time with a stoic destiny obsessed Libra, over everything was over.

The debriefing had been long; Lorne and his crew had been paid handsomely. He had stopped by one last time to say that if she ever needed help running around the galaxy he would do it for her anytime…for a small fee of course.

The Ranue Council came themselves to thank Teyla for her help, Jack O'Neill had smirked at her and said, "I hear you had some problems with bounty hunters." He laughed when her face had turned bright red.

"You can go on any mission you want," Sam had told her afterwards, "you can have anything you want for doing this."

Anything you want, the words had haunted her all day. She wanted so much, command of her own base, the new T3X glider but the one thing she wanted most was the one thing the Administration couldn't give her, the one thing she wasn't supposed to want: Ronon Dex.

She leaned back and sighed, when had her life become out of control? When had these feelings started? A part of her realized they might have always been there since the moment she saw him at the Academy, she was just too busy arguing with him to notice.

Now she was taking pause and seeing him in a new light, but just like the mission her chance was over too. If she even had a chance considering the only time anything romantic between them happened as a result of alcohol, torture and proving a point.

If only she could get him out of her head, if only she could forget his green eyes and strong arms and his sexy grin. Was he going through the same thing? She prayed he was, had to be right?

Suddenly she heard a shout from behind her; she turned around to see a crowd gathering around a man's body. Teyla pushed her way through and saw that the man had died from a blast to the chest; the wound reminded her of the way a familiar weapon fired.

Teyla looked around and saw a man's form walking away not even turning back and she recognized him. Her fists clenched as she realized what had just happened, Ronon had tried to kill her again after everything they had been through.

_How could he do this to me?_ She thought, _but more importantly, what am I going to do about him?_

* * *

Spira was a scruffy world filled with dirty streets and dangerous inhabitants. The Falling Star Saloon was one of the more popular establishments that smugglers, pirates and other lawless men would pass their time; drink beverages filled with alcohol and kill each other.

Behind the bar, a tired woman who looked a bit older than her actual years, served up the drinks and avoided the customer's pawing. The door opened and whistling sounded from the men as a young woman walked into the bar.

"I've got you're seat right here, sweetcakes," a lusty pirate with a dirty beard slapped his thigh as an invitation.

The woman blinked in confusion and kept on walking, but two men stood in her path, "Excuse me, but you are in my way."

"I don't think we are, honey," one of them said, "I think you want to go with us."

"I assure you I don't," she replied as she tried to shove past them.

"Don't worry, sugar, we'll show you a good time," the other replied, and grabbed her arm.

The woman responded by giving him a swift kick to the groin, making him double over. His companion pulled out a knife, but she kicked that out of his hand. His friend recovered and grabbed her from behind while the other man leaned in. She kicked up with her legs and struck him hard in the face. Blood poured from his nose and he clutched his injured area. The woman threw her head back so she cracked her skull against his face. Once she was released, she punched him in the nose, kicked him in the stomach and rammed him in the back with both her fists. Now both of her attackers lay on the ground groaning in agony.

The other men in the bar had observed the scene with interest, but now that it was over, returned to their drinks and conversations. The bartender watched her walk forward, "Impressive, do you want anything?"

"I do not consume alcohol."

"Good thing you're in a bar then," she commented and turned her back to dry some cups.

"Are you Kyle Janson?"

She dropped the glass and it shattered on the stone floor. She whipped around to face her, "Who wants to know?"

The woman didn't answer, "You are her."

"What do you want to humiliate me again?" Kyla asked, "Not a day goes by that some bastard pirate doesn't ask me to tell him about how I slept with a Varren lord."

"I am not a pirate."

"Then who are you?"

The woman's hand rested on the bar and Kyla's eyes were drawn to it. Underneath the knuckles was a strange mark that she'd never seen before. "That's not Ranue or Varren," she observed, "So who…?" then she realized what she was seeing was a cross between the Ranue and Varren brand. Kyla's blue eyes flared open, "Oh my…it's you! The Libra!"

Everyone in the bar stopped talking at stared at the woman. Elizabeth left her stool and eyed all the men in the room with a challenge. They'd seen what she'd done to those men, none of them planned on losing anything anytime soon, especially a body part.

She sat back down, "Wh…what are you doing here?" Kyla asked hesitantly.

Her shoulders sagged, "So this is about what happened."

"Why else would I be here?" Elizabeth asked.

She sighed and leaned onto the bar with her elbows, "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about Sheppard."

That sent one of her brows up, "Why do you want to know stuff about him?"

"I have bonded with him," she explained.

"What do you mean bond?" Kyla asked, "Did you sleep with him too?"

"Why would I do that?" Elizabeth asked

"Obviously not," she answered for herself, "Okay, what do you want to know about him?"

"What is he like?"

Kyla poured herself a drink, "He's the cruelest man in the galaxy. I think he's even worse than the Emperor."

"Aren't you a little biased considering what happened to you?" she asked.

"That man ruined my life!" she exclaimed, "I got charged with treason, I lost my job! Now I'm stuck working in this hellhole!"

"You let him seduce you," she said, "It is partly your fault."

"He tricked me," Kyla explained, "I thought he cared."

"Regardless, I want to know how he was like before you shared his bed."

"Well," she began, "He was charming. I thought he was nice, and a good kisser," a small smile entered her face, "and an even better lover."

"Do you know anything about his past?" Elizabeth asked.

Kyla shook her head, "He didn't tell me anything. All he did was lie to me, seduce me, and then destroy me."

"He may have done those things, but I don't feel sorry for you," Elizabeth said and got off her stool.

"Can I give you some advice?" Kyla said, stopping her, "Stay as far away from him as you can. He'll ruin you like he did me. He's heartless."

"You don't have to worry about me, I would never lose myself to any man," she replied and left the bar.

Kyla watched as the door closed and continued to stare at where she had left. She knew this woman was supposed to save them, and she had high hopes that she would, but she also wanted to destroy the ones she served. It was the Administration's fault that she was forced to serve drinks for a living, having to endure drunken men's rough caresses and scraping up a measly existence. Her anger did not just extend to the government she had worked for, it also went to her former best friend, Teyla, who had done nothing to help or defend her. One day they would pay, she would make sure of that.

* * *

Teyla never expected to see Elizabeth again least of which to show up at her apartment on the Administration base. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have come to extend my thanks for finding and returning me to the Ranue safely." She said.

Teyla nodded, "Alright…you're welcome."

"I heard you were attacked by Ronon again," Elizabeth remarked, "It seems perhaps your methods have not worked."

"My methods?"

"I said before that you should have ended it when you had him at your mercy but instead you let your feelings cloud your judgment," She explained, "You were kind to him, you gave him time to get close to you and let your foolishness out."

Teyla furrowed her brow, "What are you suggesting I do?"

"Don't wait for him to find you, go to him and finally end this once and for all."  
"Are you suggesting I kill him?"

"It would end your problems would it not?"

"Perhaps," Teyla admitted, "but I don't know if I can do it."

"Then you aren't strong enough to survive this war."

The remark cut through her like a knife, "I am not weak," Teyla defended herself, "I can end this."

"Then do it," Elizabeth said simply and began to walk away, "Only than will you be free."

Teyla watched her leave wondering what to do. Was Elizabeth issuing a challenge or stating an actual fact?

No she was not weak, she could survive this war and she would. Teyla grabbed her weapon and walked out her apartment door.

* * *

After hunting down Elya Corditz which had been a rather messy chase Ronon decided to unwind with a shower. Ronon thought about the chase, it shouldn't have taken that long and he really shouldn't have let Corditz get away but for some damn reason Teyla kept working her way into his mind, just a simple thing would have him thinking about her.

The memory of her soaking wet on Radix crossed his mind, her wet hair framing her face in a sexy way and her white top plastered to her skin and see through nonetheless. The image of her wet led the vision of her luscious body which made his imagination work over time. Bloody hell he had to stop thinking of her like this!

Ronon turned the shower on cold for a while before finally stepping out. Grabbing a towel he wrapped it around his waist and then caught sight of Teyla standing in his bedroom a gun clutched in her hand pointed at him. "Well I can honestly say _this_ is not one of my fantasies, close but not quite."

Teyla was busy staring at him, by the Void she had to catch him like THIS! Her mind was torn between shooting him for that remark and tackling him to the ground and pulling him onto the bed. "Stop it; your flirting won't get you out of this one."

"Are you kidding you're in my bedroom; I ought to chain you to my bed."

"Shut up," She said.

"Okay," He was silent for only a moment, "What are you doing in my bedroom holding a gun."

"I have to stop you chasing after me," Teyla explained, "I won't let you collect the price on my head."

"I don't want to collect the price on your head."

"You're lying," She told him, "I saw you on Kridarin I know you tried to kill me again."

"I didn't try to kill you…"

"Oh really, so then what you were aiming at the man behind me?" She asked mockingly.

"Yes!"

Her eyes widened shocked, "What?!"

Ronon sighed, "He was another hunter, and I found out that he was going after you so I stopped him…that's it." He watched as she took in the news a mixture or surprise and disbelief, "I could never hurt you…" Ronon explained, "…at least not now."

She shook her head, "No you're just trying to trick me so you can catch me off guard."  
Ronon decided to try another tactic, "Fine than shoot me, kill me. I'm unarmed and wearing a damn towel it should be simple if what you're saying is true…but I don't think you can do it."

"I can do it!" She yelled.

"Then you would have done it already," He pointed out.

Teyla was silent for a moment trying to focus, trying to aim but she was distracted, "It's just…I hated you before you came back into my life and now…you're messing with my head."

Now he was coming closer just like he had done the other day when they had kissed and she found her heart beating just like it had that day as well. "Then kill me," He grabbed the muzzle of the gun and pulled it closer to his chest, "do it."

The gun started to shake as her grip tightened. The tears sparkling in her eyes spilled down her cheeks as the tension mounted, she had to do it, she could do it, she could do it.

The gun clattered to the floor "I can't…" She admitting as more tears fell, "I thought I could but I'm afraid that I would lose something…I would lose you." Teyla's gaze rose from the floor to his knowing eyes, "I don't want to lose you…I can't lose you."

Ronon didn't say anything, just pulled her against him for a passionate kiss to satisfy the need building up inside them since they met again, and this time there was nothing to interrupt them.

* * *

"I think it is appropriate to say that I have officially gone mad," Teyla announced. She was wrapped up in Ronon's arms, her back snuggled against his chest, only the sheet covered their nakedness.

Ronon chuckled, "Alright, what makes you say that."

She turned to him amused, "I'm an operative for the Administration, I'm respected and decent, and here I am in a bounty hunter's bed."

"You left out a bounty hunter you couldn't stand for years."

"That too," She admitted and laughed softly. She covered her face with a pillow, "What am I doing? I mean for years you were just the man that took my virginity when we were drunk and now…" She peeked from behind the pillow, "…you're the one thing I truly want." Teyla covered her face with the pillow again, "I _am_ insane."

Ronon tossed the pillow across the room and turned her face to look at him, "That makes two of us."

Teyla smiled and rolled herself on top of him giving him a long sensual kiss. "What does this mean," she asked still on top of him, "what are we doing?"

"Well we just had some fun and I think we'll have some more pretty soon," He said, she glared at him and he laughed a little before sighing, "What do you want this to be, do you want to be in a relationship?"

"I don't know…maybe," She began, "Yes I do, I want you to be the one I spend all my free time with and to think about you when we're apart, I want you to be the one I wake up to in the mornings and fall asleep in your arms at night."

Ronon brushed the hair from her face and kissed her softly, "What does that mean?" She asked smiling.

"It means I want to same thing," He told her before kissing her again.

They let their passion consume them in that kiss, Ronon's trailed kisses down her throat and she sighed with pleasure and contentment, "Yes," she breathed, "I'm definitely insane."

He smiled as he turned her over and rolled on top of her to better explore her once again, "and I don't want you any other way."

* * *

On the Administration core world of Kridarin, in the Ranue Temple, Elizabeth Weir—the Libra—stood before her masters with a stoic expression. It was impossible for them not to be pleased with Jorto. He had done exactly as they had asked, trained her to feel no attachments and have no weaknesses. There was no way the Varren could turn her to their side.

"You know what you must do," Gredan, the oldest of the council members said,

She nodded, "It will take time."

"We understand, but this is an important part of your destiny."

"Of course," Elizabeth said, "I will find the last Seer, and then I will destroy the Varren as it was said by the great Seer Peltor before his death."

They nodded, "Go," Gredan said.

All seven of them watched as she left their chamber. She was their only hope, and she was about to begin her next adventure.

Finished

Will be continued in The Libra Trilogy Part Two: Rebirth.

Teaser:

(COM link beeps, Teyla answers)

Teyla: Hello

Sam: The Libra has been captured

Announcer: Terror has befallen the administration

Ranue: If the Libra falls there will be no stopping the Varren

Announcer: The _Free Spirit_ returns

Lorne: What do you need us for?

Carson: You're not like any Ranue I've ever met

Laura: I'm Jack's apprentice

Lorne: Oh…that makes sense

Teyla: We need to find out who has her.

Music cuts through

John: I'll thaw out your cold heart, Ice Queen

Elizabeth: I will not fall

Announcer: But the Libra may change

John: I'll make you fee anger…

Shot of her fighting him

John: …joy…

Shot of Elizabeth dancing

John: …fear…

Shot of Falron

John: … lust.

Shot of John and Elizabeth kissing

Announcer: And the last part of the prophecy is found.

(Lorne and everyone standing in front of the statue of the last seer)

Teyla: Who is it of?

Laura: The last seer

Announcer: Love will be tested

Laura: You're taking a risk falling for a bounty hunter.

Ronon: I trust you, not the Administration

Announcer: Emotions will be found

Elizabeth: (To Teyla) I want to be your friend

Announcer: And some things will come to an end

Teyla: If you walk out that door you and I are enemies…

Shots of fighting

Waterfall haven

Teyla being blown backwards through the air

John hitting Falron

Teyla: …and I kill my enemies.

Libra Trilogy part II: Rebirth

Lorne: Rodney, fix the damn engines…again

* * *

A/N: Yeah we finally finished this one, I know part one is short but part two should be a lot longer...we hope. Anyways, review and tell us how much you want part two. 


End file.
